


Admiration

by NikkiDoodle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Food Kink, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Admirer, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: She met him once long ago. He only knew her because of her elder brother. Back then she swore to do anything to acquire his attention. Now she's not only made a name for herself, but she's also achieved her goal in having the one and only Charlotte Katakuri look her way. Does he remember her or is she lost in his memories?Charlotte Katakuri x Original Character
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Comments: 52
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

She had just turned eighteen when she had the pleasure of meeting the Sweet General while he was thirty-nine. Shanks and Big Mom had to meet at sea in neutral land why she couldn't really recall as to why they were having the meeting all she could remember was seeing him for the first time. He was huge and that was putting it lightly. She had to guess he was two stories tall compared to her five foot nine self. He was silent and seemed extremely strong, he had to be to be one of Big Mom's generals though right? And then there was something mysterious about him. Maybe it was the way he hid his face, or the way his eyes looked at her from his far way up there in the sky. Whatever it was, Emma knew that she wanted - no needed - to know more about this giant man standing before her while her brother and Big Mom spoke.

Though neither one of them exchanged words during the meeting, Emma couldn't help keeping her eyes on him looking him up and down wondering about the man. He seemed scary, but for whatever reason her brain screamed that he was more handsome than he was scary -- something that she often sound to be what would get her killed one day, deciding to go with her heart instead of her brain.

Once the meeting was over Shanks and his crew along with Big Mom's pirates all went to leave -- until the moment Big Mom spoke up.

"Mama mama! And who is _that_?"

She asked looking down at Emma's bright red head herself. Shanks stopped his retreat back to his ship as did his men as they all turned slightly on edge. Emma looked up at Big Mom seeing that she was talking about her little self.

This couldn't have been good.

"I'm Emma. Shank's little sister."

Big Mom frowned her brow arched under her pirate hat as she seemed to be thinking to herself for a moment.

"You _are_ are you?"

Her eyes then moved to her second eldest son, who seemed to have cared less about the conversation, but was still observant. Big Mom shifted her gaze back to Emma, a smirk coming across her lips.

"Well, perhaps we'll meet again, Emma _-kun_."

There was a shiver that went down her spine from Big Mom's words. What was that suppose to mean? Was there some underlining cause to what she just said or did she say it just to get a stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Let's go, Emma."

Shanks ordered as he waited for her to catch up to him and the rest of the crew.

* * *

_Nine Years Later_

_"I must be stupid right?"_

She thought to herself as she was boarding the ship with her wrists bound behind her back. Since that day nine years ago, Emma had made a promise to herself even if it was a stupid one. She would become strong enough to be able to talk to Katakuri and figure out the mystery man that had been on her mind since she had seen him all that time ago. She had stuck to the plan and had left her brother's crew several weeks ago to go out on her own. Her brother hadn't known where she was going all he knew is that she was going off on her own as she refused to tell him where it was she was headed. Off on her own with her bounty being 2.2 billion berry, she set a course to Big Mom's territory to see if she couldn't meet up with her second born son.

She had sailed right into some type of trap. She didn't know how but Big Mom's pirates had found her almost the moment she entered her territory. Luckily for her, they didn't open fire right away which gave them a chance to see just who she was and she could explain to them why she was here in the first place. Only thing was she didn't get a chance to explain as they scooped her up out of her smaller ship and took her hostage onto their cake like ship. She wondered why the ship was shaped like a cake, but she soon came to realize that everything else in Big Mom's world was made from sweets.

"Why are you here, Red?"

A transponder snail spoke. Emma blinked her wanted posted name being spoken instead of her actual name. So they knew who she was so there was less she had to explain. Still she didn't know who she was talking to or if they were going to try and kill her before she could get the chance to explain.

"I'm here to see Katakuri."

The transponder snail went pale before its large eyes narrowed the voice on the other end of the line sounded slightly terrified and aggravated at the same time.

"Don't sound so casual! What makes you think anyone would ever allow you to see him! What's your business with Katakuri-sama!"

"Well now that's none of your business now is it. Can I see him or not?"

The transponder snail was wiggling up and down as the person on the other side was now shouting at the top of their lungs.

"No way! There's no way he'd have any time for you! Katakuri-sama is a very busy man with much to do! There's no way he'd give you the time of day!"

Emma frowned and blinked looking at the snail. Whoever this was seemed really mad that she was here to see Katakuri.

"You've trespassed into Big Mom territory now you must pay the price, Red! How absurd you are! Men bring her to Mama and we'll deal with her accordingly!"

The guards on the ship saluted the transponder snail before it clicked and powered down. Emma looked at the small snail and sighed. Maybe she was in more trouble than she originally had anticipated being in. If she wasn't able to talk to Katakuri then her whole trip would be wasted and she was so far form home that she wasn't even sure she would be able to get back to Shanks in her current predicament.

"Man this blows."

She huffed under her breath as the ship sailed toward Big Mom's island with their newly found prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

She was maybe a little too similar to her brother in ways of their ambitions and dealings. Sure she probably should have been slightly startled right now as she was being escorted to Big Mom's throne room right now, but she wasn't.

Actually the only thing that was crossing her mind right now was if she was going to catch a glimpse of Katakuri lurking in the halls or perhaps big mom would call him to the meaning so that she could see him. Let's just say that death and destruction for her own life was at the very back of her mind right now as she was more focused on the man that she was determined to have talked to her than anything else.

Some may have thought her stupid, actually a lot of people thought her stupid, but maybe that's stupidity was what would make everything okay in the end. After all even though she was powerful and had a very high bounty she was kind and sweet to others when they were seemingly not hostile to her.

Her hand still being bound behind her back she didn't really understand why they had done so. It wasn't even as if it was sea prism so she could easily break free of it if she wished. She wasn't so sure that the Pirates saw her as much of a threat. Because if they had perhaps it would have taken more precautions to securing her before bringing her into the middle of Big Mom's home.

"Mama! The prisoner!"

One of the guards shouted causing Big Mom to look their way. She was eating sweets when she looked young Emma's way.

"Eh? Prisoner? Mama mama! What do we have here? Little Red of Red-haired Shanks?"

Mama spoke while licking her fingers clean of the sweets. Her eyes gazed down upon Emma with a curious glint.

"What brings you into my territory Red? Surely you're not here to cause trouble for your brother? Right?"

If it was one thing Emma was not here for it was just that. Shaking her head she gave a flick of her wrists and using her haki she broke the rope and allowed her hands to fall to her sides. The guards quickly withdrew their weapons and pointed their spears and swords at her as she merely rubbed her wrists.

"Trouble? No trouble. I'm here to see your son, Katakuri."

"Eh?"

Big mom arched a brow before she burst out laughing. Her laugh caused some of the guards to become confused and slightly lowered their guard against Emma. Once Big Mom was able to breathe again she lowered her head down closer to Emma's face.

"And what business do you have with my son? Eh?"

Her tone would have caused anyone else shivers down their spine. Her tone was dripping with death as she looked Emma clean in the eyes. She suspected the girl to be up to something. Some type of plan to possibly over throw her second eldest boy. So when Emma told her why she wanted to see him it came as quite the shock to Big Mom.

"You -- You just want to talk to him?"

"What else would I have come all this way?"

Big Mom rubbed her chin slowly. If she was lying Big Mom couldn't find any hint in her body language. It was strange this girl had crossed all the way into her territory just to talk with her son? This foolish girl could have started a war between her and Shanks over the fact that she wanted to talk to her son?

"Well, now. What else can I possibly say to Shanks's little sister? Mama mama. Perhaps I'll grant you your wish to speak to my son? Would that please you?"

"Of course."

Big Mom smiled and laughed again.

"Guards! Have my son Katakuri called and brought for tea. It seems he has a guest. You can wait out in my garden."

She explained. Though Emma figured something was up she decided to trust Big Mom for whatever reason. Shanks had always said that Big Mom was scared of him due to his power. Perhaps she was willing to give Emma this moment with her son due to that fear that if she upset Shanks then she would have to deal with his wrath? 

Either way Emma found herself seated at the large table in the garden with dancing cups and tea and snack cakes. Everything was singing and dancing around her. This world was strange to her but it wasn't as if she hated it. It was odd that the food she was given to eat was however alive and talking.

Seriously how was she expected to eat this?

Drinking her fourth cup of tea she found her stomach growling. She hasn't eaten since this morning on the ship that brought her here to Big Mom's home and it was now well into the late afternoon.

Picking up a doughnut that didn't seem to be alive she started to eat it. Her eyes shot open as the taste hit her tongue. She had never had anything so sweet before in her life. If she wasn't careful she could see herself easily getting fatter than what she already was by eating these.

Thankfully though she wouldn't have the time to as someone stepped out from behind a hedge coming around the corner of the garden. She quickly swallowed her food and put what was left back down onto the plate on the table. She felt her heart racing as she seen him coming toward her.

Feeling the urge to stand up from her chair she did just that and still she stood no where near his height at all.

Katakuri gazed down at her standing figure.

"You're the girl who wanted to see me?"

She nodded her head. He was much taller than she remembered him being. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply.

"I see."

He slid down into his seat at the tea table. His hands making no movement for anything placed on the table as he sat there with his arms crossed over his exposed toned chest. His leg crossed over the other. Eyes opened slowly and he looked down at her even while sitting.

"Well, you have my attention now. So what is it you want?"


	3. Chapter 3

She did indeed have his attention now didn't she? She had it and she didn't even really know what to do with it. Suddenly before she could speak she seen his eyes glow red and then his facial expression changed. His gaze hardened but yet turned into a rather curious one.

"You have the color of observation?"

She questioned knowing the signs of it herself. Slowly she went to sit back down in her chair as she looked up at him with awe in her own eyes.

"So you noticed then?"

He mumbled behind his scarf. His eyes shifted along her body. Her body was tall for a woman, but she was rather curvy and had some weight to her. He never would have figured she was such a full figure from her wanted poster, which only showed from her shoulders up.

"I have it too."

This was the part that he had seen that surprised him. The fact that she had it too was astounding. Someone like that could be a real threat to his family.

"It's not as advanced as yours though. I mean, I can't see the actual future or anything. But I can feel it right before something is going to happen -- like an attack."

"I see."

She smiled a little. This conversation more or less seemed to be one sided. Course what could she expect from a Sweet General such as Katakuri? She had probably had him disturbed from some type of an important meeting by coming here to Big Mom's garden.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your day."

She said having caught him slightly off guard by her words.

"It's just... when I was younger I made a promise to myself. A promise that I would become strong enough to one day get the chance to talk to you. And now that it seems I've done that I don't really know what to talk about."

She said as she rubbed the back of her head. Katakuri merely looked down at her as he took in her words. That seemed to have been such an ambitious goal for her to have had. Still he didn't understand why someone like her had that type of goal in the first place?

To simply talk to him? It sounded absurd. Why would anyone want to speak to him? He was a towering being and scary to the boot. Not to mention if she knew what laid behind his scarf she would run and hide from him in an instant. He started to wonder if maybe this girl was part of his little sisters and brothers fan club for him.

"That's absurd."

He said finally after a moment of silence between them. Her expression didn't really change that much. Almost as if she too knew it was absurd to have even thought of the idea in the first place. Still she looked up at him in question.

"You really think so?"

Katakuri narrowed his eyes more. Had he hurt her little feelings? Was she going go cry now? He hoped not that would be something he wouldn't want to mess with. A crying woman was the last thing the General needed. So it completely threw him for a loop when she looked at him with a large smile.

"Yeah. I can see that. My brother never knew about my ambitions nobody else did honestly. But at least I can say they worked. I'm talking to you now aren't I?"

He had to admit she was right with her point. She was in fact talking to him. Still he found it odd that she had come all this way just to talk to him. What made him so special?

"Well now we've talked."

He said uncrossing his leg from the other and dropping his hands as he rose from his seat. She watched as he towered over her once again to take his leave. She felt her heart sink. Disappointment filled her as she watched his back walking away from her. She wished he wouldn't go. She watched the tattoo peeking out from underneath his kutt as he walked away from her.

But instead of leaving the garden completely without so much as saying another word, Katakuri stopped at the exit and turned to look back at her from over his shoulder.

"Mama wanted to see you once we were done. Best to not keep her waiting."

Big Mom wanted to see her? She blinked wondering what it was the Emperor could have wanted with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma stood before Big Mom. Her nerves were iron as ever. Knowing that even if Big Mom would try anything Shanks would come to her rescue.

"Did you have a good talk with my son?"

"Your son isn't much for talking. But I enjoyed his company, yes."

Big Mom grinned as she laughed. She laugh loud and had the bellow of a sound hit the walls in pure echo in her throne room.

"Mama! Mama! Is that so? You enjoyed his company? Well then you must stay a while! My son doesn't have many people to talk to outside of the family. A strong friend such as yourself would do him some good."

Emma blinked. Big Mom was offering her to stay here. She highly doubt it was that easy. She made it seem like she was a guest, but she felt anything other than it. Damn, with the way she was looking at Emma she knew this wasn't a casual offer but a demand from the Emperor.

What had she gotten herself into?

She was starting to doubt the fact that Big Mom wouldn't do anything stupid in fear of Shanks. Maybe Big Mom would do something stupid.

"You really think he would be interested in being friends?"

Emma hummed. She should have been scared, that much she knew. But there was a deeper part of her that was more curious than scared. What if she did get the chance to befriend the handsome gaint? Maybe she would even be able to see what was behind his scarf? How handsome would his face be?

Clearing her throat Emma crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at Big Mom.

"Why not? Not only does a vacation sound nice, but having a new friend sounds even nicer."

Big Mom laughed again. Her food and furniture danced and wiggled around in the room to the happy news.

"Vacation!"

"Friends!"

"Vacation!"

"Friends!"

The objects sung in cheer. Emma tilted her head to the side a little. Curious as to where this adventure was going to take her.

Big Mom said that she would bring the family together for dinner so that she could get to know everyone better. Katakuri would be there too she made sure to mention. Meeting Big Mom's pirate family put her more on edge than dealing with Big Mom herself.

Little did she know though when dinner time came she would be the smallest person there. Big Mom had everyone come to her huge dinning room. The table was large and long and to be honest Emma felt like a doll in the face of regular size humans.

"Everyone you must meet our prized guest! Little sister to Red-haired Shanks, Emma-kun!"

Big Mom laughed. Her children looked at Emma and she felt so out of place.

"Huh? Mama what's she doing here?"

Oven questioned looking at Emma with such distrust it didn't take a genus to figure it out. Still Emma kept her face unchanged by the question.

"She's a guest. She's here to become friends with your brother, Katakuri."

Everyone fell silent. They all looked at as they seen a ghost. Slowly they all looked at Katakuri who sat at the end of the table. He didn't seem bothered by this at all as if he already knew this information. Maybe Big Mom had told him after Emma's meeting with her?

Who knew.

Then slowly everyone turned back to look at Emma. She waved awkwardly at everyone. The room slowly began to become less awkward as the food was brought out to everyone. Then the talking started and it was as if Emma had become invisible to the other siblings.

Taking her chance she looked down at the end of the table to see Katakuri looking back at her. His expression seemed hardened as if he was trying to think. Lifting her hand and giving her best smile she waved his way.

His reaction was closing his eyes refusing to look at her for the rest of the meal.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't think things were going to well with her relationship with Katakuri. She had been on Big Mom's island for a total of less than twenty-four hours and it was barely the next morning when she went out looking for the huge man after sleeping through most the night.

She had asked various guards and sons and daughters of Big Mom, but nobody had seemed to see where the man was. Cutting her losses short she decided to roam the garden again that she had the pleasure of taking tea in yesterday.

As she walked along the rose bush walls she noticed that everything here on the island was alive. The flowers, the food, even some of the furniture was alive. What caused this event she didn't know, but something about it just didn't seem natural to her - aside from the fact that it was indeed not natural in the first place.

Stopping she sniffed a rose that was the same color as her hair. The smell brought a small smile to her lips. Pulling her head back she decided to continue walking around the garden looking at various other plants that Big Mom had outside.

"I heard you were looking for me."

She jumped a bit as she twirled around to find Katakuri looking down at her. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I was. Hello. Good morning."

Katakuri closed his eyes for a moment before he slowly reopened them. His arms crossed over his chest as he stood there in all his tall might.

"Good morning."

He replied. Emma was already well adapted to knowing that he wouldn't talk all that much with her but she was willing to keep to the nice silence between them if it made him more comfortable. Emma and Katakuri managed to find their way to the outskirts of the garden where it overlooked the city.

Emma, even though she knew she wouldn't get much reply from the larger man, started talking about various things from both her past and things about herself in general. Katakuri sat there on a bench beside Emma and seemed to have either been listening very closely or not at all.

She didn't know which it was but she kept on talking.

"And then the gaint sea king came back up out of the water, but using my haki that my brother taught me I was able to scare it back into the sea. You should have seen its face. Say, have you ever seen a sea king before?"

"Yes."

"Was it huge too?"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing you beat it?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You're really strong aren't you?"

Katakuri just looked at her from behind his scarf. She laughed a little awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Stupid question sorry! It's just -- I dunno? You're such a mystery and I wanna get to know you. I'm sorry if I'm rambling but I do that sometimes. My brother hasn't ever corrected me for it and just let's me do it. He likes to talk too though. Oh look I'm rambling again I'm sorry."

Katakuri was quiet for a moment before he turned his head to look out among the town.

"You're not annoying."

He said with such a monotone voice. Though his voice had to be one of the deepest voices she had ever heard before it was nice to hear him say something like that, because she knew she had to be annoying.

"That's nice of you to say, but you don't have to lie."

"I don't lie."

She blinked. If he wasn't lying then he really did mean what he said about her not being annoying?

"Well then thank you for not being annoyed by me. I find very few people who aren't. Mostly my brother and his crew, and a boy I know, but aside from that I'm not sure if there's anyone else. Well, aside from you now I suppose I can add to that list."

She grinned. He looked down at her. Her smile reached her eyes he noticed. There was a lot he noticed at about her, but for now he would keep it to himself. Things were better to be left unsaid with such a uncertain and ever changing future.

"Hey you're strong right?"

She asked him causing him to arch a brow. She laughed at her own question and the way he was unfazed by it.

"We should spar!"

"No."

What was she thinking? Really? If they were to fight in Mama's garden and ruin it it would be both their heads to pay.

"Why not?"

"Because this is not the place."

"Okay so where is the place?"

He narrowed his eyes annoyed. For someone so small she asked a lot of questions.

"I'm not going to fight you. You're our guest."

She smiled a little and that smile slowly turned into a grin.

"Alright. Alright. Maybe we'll do a rain check? We can fight tomorrow or something?"

"No."

"Then can I watch you fight someone else?"

"No."

"Man. I wanna see the famous Katakuri in action though. That would be so cool. Be even cooler if you would fight against me but I guess that's not allowed since I'm a guest."

She laughed. Katakuri noticed she had quiet the bubbly personality. Was her brother the same way? He wasn't for sure but he suspected it if they were family. Speaking of which.

Katakuri turned his gaze toward the end of the hedge. He sensed someone lingering back behind the wall. Which one of his brothers or sisters it was though he did not know.

"Yeah someone's been there for a while now."

Emma said catching him off guard. She had sensed them too and apparently a while ago while he on the other hand just now sensed them? Why was that?

There was a squeal and what sounded like many feet of a group of people that scattered and ran once they were found out. Emma blinked confused and looked up to Katakuri for answers.

"My siblings."

He explained figuring it was probably his little fan club that followed him around. Emma made a noise with her tongue as she clicked it showing that she understood. Wait just how long had they been talking in the garden for now? Well how long had she been talking in the garden for now?

"Wanna grab some lunch?"

"I don't eat in front of others."

He answered simply. She frowned not understanding why but figured that it was due to why he also wore a scarf covering his mouth.

"Fair enough. You probably have better things to do then talk to little old me anyways."

She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Glancing back up at Katakuri she smiled at him giving him a smile that reached her eyes once more.

"It's okay. I know it's true. Thanks for sitting with me for a while though. I appreciate it. Most of your siblings didn't seem to like the idea that I was here the other night. So thank you for finding me and sitting with me for a while."

Katakuri didn't say anything as he kept to his seat while Emma rose from hers.

"Bye. Thank you."

She said giving him a wave of her hand before she went and walked away from the man. He sat there watching her leave and after she was gone he turned his gaze out toward the town and the sea. 

He sat there processing what just happened and their conversations that they had and what they had meant at least to her m.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed and slowly Emma was becoming more and more comfortable in the wake of Big Mom. She never fully let her guard down, but after the third day of being there and finding that nobody was going to try and kill her, she was able to mellow out a little bit.

Not that she was on edge to begin with it was just something that had to do with her haki and having to conceal it so as to not accidentally take out some of Big Mom's children or her guards. And the last thing she wanted to do was hurt people without meaning to as she released her haki.

That would cause all hell to break loose.

But she did find one thing that would calm her. It was the fact that she had the garden to retreat to when she felt even the slightest bit on edge with her haki. And she found that being alone there was what she needed.

Until she wasn't alone.

On her way back from being in the gardens before lunch time Emma stopped at a mirror. Blinking she backed up and looked at it again. She could have just sworn she seen someone else standing there watching her. Was she imagining it? Had the heat gotten to her too much today?

Blinking slowly she continued onward back to her room where she would take her lunch. Big Mom's chateau was extremely huge and easy to get lost inside - which she had done several times before she learned the way around the first few floors - going from her room to the garden.

There was a strange sense of being watched that she just couldn't shake and she swore that her color of observation was telling her that it was coming from the mirrors. Shaking her head she carried on back to her room.

But what she didn't expect to see when the doors opened for her to see the lunch that was spread out on the table. There was a mixture of food and sweets. Surprisingly enough there seemed to be more food here than all the other days. Blinking she walked up to the table and looked at the sandwiches and -- doughnuts?

Picking up a chocolate covered little doughnut she bit into it and it felt like it was going to melt into her mouth. Chewing on it she grinned with glee as she snickered to herself a little bit. She had never tasted anything so good in all her life.

Sitting down at the table she went ahead and ate her food saving the doughnuts for last as she went through eating what was laid before her. It wasn't as if she was a skinny woman in the first place. She had her curves to her body and her stomach was anything but skinny. 

But it seemed that all the weight that she always put on went right to her thighs and ass first thing so she wasn't too awfully worried about eating the sweets too much.

After she ate her fill and drank her tea she felt extremely relaxed. Much more than she had been earlier that day, but something was still bothering her. Her haki was picking up someone that was still watching her.

"Who's there?"

She asked looking around the room. Her eyes landed on a large mirror in the corner of her room. Frowning she approached the object and stood before it. Tilting her head to the side she crossed her arms over her chest. Pushing her lips to the side of her face she gave an odd expression toward the mirror.

Then suddenly and without warning a hand shot out of the mirror and yanked her inside of it. She didn't even have time to scream before she came landing on the other side almost right on her face if she hadn't caught herself first. Turning around quickly she was met with a very tall gray skinned woman in a blue dress and cloak that was wrapped over her shoulders.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our little guest who wishes for the attention of my big brother Katakuri."

She laughed. Emma blinked confused her eyes locked on with the woman but they also had time to figure out that she had just been pulled into a mirror like world. Strange.

She took a minute to look around. There were mirrors everywhere and the whole place was covered in checker colored patterns. She turned her back on the sibling which caused for her to start yelling.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

Emma turned back to face the woman.

"No. Sorry. What were you saying?"

This made the woman upset as she gripped her fingers into fists by her side.

"I was saying why does someone like you deserve the attention of my brother! Learn to listen you brat!"

"Oh. Well. I dunno if I am deserving of his attention or not I guess that's something that he has to decide for himself?"

She said rubbing the back of her head. The sibling - which Emma actually didn't know the name of this one unlike the elder brothers and sisters of Katakuri - seemed even more riled up at this.

"DON'T SAY IT SO CASUAL!"

"You know you're the second person to tell me that since I arrived. I really can't help it you know. So what's your name?"

"My name is Brulee! And I'm here to make sure you're worthy of my brother's attention! I've been watching you through the mirrors since you got here using my devil fruit powers!"

"I was wondering who that was that was spying on me all this time."

Emma said crossing her arms over her chest. Brulee sneered.

"WAIT YOU KNEW!?"

Emma tilted her head to the side and pointed her finger toward her eye.

"I have the color of observation so of course I knew. I just wasn't for sure where you were watching from until now."

Brulee was silent for a moment. She could feel her body tense up. So the brat had known this whole time that she was being watched? Her color of observation had to be a fairly strong one. Usually Brulee could go unnoticed by everyone including Katakuri -- how had this brat known she was watching her?

"Regardless on if you knew or not you're here now so you better prepare yourself."

She snickered. Emma narrowed her eyes as she lowered her hand back down to her side.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to fight!"

Blinking slowly she crossed her arms over her chest. Pushing her bottom lip out a little bit she cocked it to the side making it look as if she was thinking about it for a second.

"Nah. I don't feel like fighting right now."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"I'm not fighting you because you're Katakuri's sister. I don't wanna cause trouble."

She said but Brulee didn't seem to really care as suddenly there was about four of herself that had come out of mirrors surrounding the area. Looking at each one of herself she noticed they were making animal noises -- strange.

Suddenly they attacked one by one. Of course all she had to do was dodge them with her haki and that's what she did. It was more like she was dancing around them as none of them could manage to land a hit on her. Brulee growled to herself as she watched the girl moving about without so much as lifting a finger.

"You'll never escape if you don't fight back! Foolish girl!"

Brulee chuckled. Emma had heard her but continued to dodge the on coming attacks with ease. Once Brulee realised that she wasn't going to end up hurting Emma this way she moved into a more frontal attack or at least she would have if it would have not been for a huge shock wave caused by Emma's haki.

Suddenly the copies of her dropped like flies falling to the ground. Brulee stood there with her mouth dropped open. She hasn't seen anyone take out her minons so quickly before and without landing a single hit on them.

"You -- how did you?"

"I told you I wasn't fighting back. The best way to do that is to end the fight as quickly as possible which is what I did. Now could you let me outta here? I really want some more of those doughnuts."

Brulee gritted her teeth together. How dare this girl mock her. She was nothing to the family and yet Mama and Katakuri were entertaining her as if she meant something to them.

"Why are you here?"

Brulee asked knowing now that if she tried to fight Emma, she wouldn't last long. Even though the young girl didn't seem to be the brightest, she was in fact extremely strong. Stronger than Brulee would be able to handle on her own.

"I'm here because you pulled me in here."

"I MEANT WHY DID YOU COME INTO OUR HOME!"

"Oh."

Emma said scratching the side of her cheek. She wiggled her lips around before deciding to tell Brulee why she was here.

"You want my brother to notice you? Is that it?"

She said finally after Emma explained the reasons why she came here. She told Brulee the story about how she had always found Katakuri to be a mystery to her and a mystery she wanted to solve. Perhaps she would become friends with him. Perhaps they could spar sometime to see who was stronger.

And all Emma knew was what she knew to be true herself and that she had come here seeking the attention of Charlotte Katakuri.

"I promise you there's no hidden reason for my being here. I simply want to get to know him. That's all. I swear. And I don't want to upset him by hurting his family so if you'll please allow me to leave and go back to my room."

Brulee made a noise and crossed her arms over her chest. Maybe she should believe the girl? She had been watching her for three out of the four days she had been here and yet she had made no motion to steal their treasure or harm anyone. She even refused to fight Brulee herself since she was Katakuri's family.

Emma found herself walking back through the mirror back into her room from the mirror world. Brulee had agreed to let her go after she refused to fight her. Inhaling deeply Emma smiled to herself as she walked back over to the table where her tea was and made a new cup for herself to enjoy some more nice afternoon tea.

Almost as if nothing had happened at all.


	7. Chapter 7

She was beginning to miss her brother. She had been at seas weeks before coming here to Big Mom's place. It was strange not being with her brother who she had been with since she was five. The two of them had been inseparatable, even on Roger's ship. He died when she was only seven though most memories she had of the King of the Pirates were lost due to time.

But she could clearly recall his laugh.

Smiling to herself Emma popped another doughnut into her mouth. She had become addicted to the sweet taste of them since coming here. She didn't mind it though they really were good.

"Well, well what do we have here lick?"

Emma stopped her walking through the halls of the chateau when she heard a rather odd voice coming up from behind her. Turning around she seen it was the eldest son of Big Mom, Perospero."

His bounty was a rather high one, but no where close to Katakuri's himself. He walked with what looked like a lollipop candy cane type of ordeal. And his hair was the most odd type of hair she had ever seen -- was that even his hair?

"I heard from Brulee that you're making yourself quiet at home, Red."

Perospero said his tongue hanging from his mouth as he spoke. Emma stood there chewing on her doughnut she had from the bag in her arms.

"Oh? I wondered what happened to her."

She said biting into another sweet. The older man grinned looking down at the bag she carried in her arms before his eyes traveled back up to her face.

"Listen Red, it's nothing against you, but we really don't like your brother. Shanks is a threat to our mother so having you show up on such lame terms that you say you're here tend to raise concern for our family. Mama might not suspect you, but we as her children and crew do."

"Well what do I have to do for you to not suspect me?"

Perospero's mouth opened a bit more. He was shocked to hear her ask such a casual question. He had heard from Brulee that she was an odd girl almost as if she had no fear for her own life at all being here. Putting his cane into his free hand Perospero gripped it tightly. His eyes narrowing.

"It's not that simple I'm afraid. Wouldn't you think it's odd for your enemies little sister to come into your territory asking to get to know your brother? She shows up with no ill intent and even refuses to fight anyone other than your brother. Strange isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"OF COURSE IT IS!"

Emma hummed to herself as she ate another doughnut from her bag. Perospero gritted his teeth and with a wave of his staff he knocked the bag of food from her arms to the floor. Her eyes widened in the wake of the bag her arms were covered in a slime like substance that then hardened causing her arms to he unusable.

She looked down and found that she was indeed unable to move her arms. Narrowing her eyes she looked back up at the man before her who had attacked her without intent.

"What's the big idea? I was eating those you know."

"You shouldn't. You'll get fatter than you are now."

"Hey now that's just rude!"

Emma shouted gritting her teeth together. He laughed his tongue moving up and down.

"But it's true! You really think my younger brother would give someone like you the time of day? When he could give anyone his attention and they would just eat it up? Come on now Red."

He grinned.

"Surely you're not that stupid lick?"

She frowned. Why did everyone always think her stupid? Sure she had a kind and care free attitude but that was just because of how she was raised. Was Big Mom's children really so harsh with the world? Apparently.

"I'm not I promise you. But there's no reason to be like this toward me. I've done nothing toward you or your family that should cause you to act like this toward me!"

"You're a threat to our family weather you act like it or not."

He said raising his staff up preparing to attack again. Emma narrowed her eyes more and with the use of her haki she broke free of his hold. He too narrowed his eyes before flinging his cane forward causing more goop to go flying toward her.

Emma with her quickness dodged the attack and landed on the wall beside him. His eyes widened as he sent his attack toward her again only to have her disappear from his view again.

He had to wonder how was she so fast for someone who seemed her body type. Then he felt her and his eyes widened. She had appeared behind him. Swinging his staff around she dodged it and landed back further away from him.

"Look I don't wanna fight and you're really starting to piss me off!"

She told him. She wasn't so much like Shanks when it came to fighting. You could literally pour your drink over top the man and laugh at him for it and he wouldn't fight you. Emma however being the younger sibling was less tolerable when it came to someone being as asshole.

That had always been a flaw she seen in herself. Only wishing she could be more like her brother.

"You're fast, but not fast enough lick."

He said as his goop came across the floor and stuck to her feet. She frowned watching as the sticky substance climbed up her legs. She didn't make any attempt to move them as she watched the green goop slowly moving up her body.

"What is this going to accomplish?"

She asked looking at him. He turned around and laughed. Taking his staff he ran his hand over it again.

"It's like I said, you're a threat to our family. It's better to take you out now than have you be more dangerous to us down the road."

"You really think this is wise though? When my brother hears about what happened to me do you really think he'll let this go?"

Perospero smirked.

"Who said he'd ever find out lick."

His tone held death in it. Emma scoffed she raised her haki levels to the point where the room felt like it was shaking. His eyes widened watching as his own goop slowly stopped moving up her body and began to crack.

"What -- "

Suddenly it shattered and flew everywhere.

"But how did you -- "

"I won't die here."

She said simply as she was now behind him once again. She thought she had him right where she wanted him, but it seemed that wasn't the case. Dodging his knife like -- was it candy -- attack she jumped away from him.

Just as he was about ready to toss another attack her way a deep voice called out to the both of them.

"Stop this now."

Perospero halted as did Emma. The clanking of their boots, Emma knew who it was before she could even turn around.

"Brother what is the meaning of this?"

It was Katakuri.

Perospero frowned seeing the man standing behind Emma looking down at him.

"She attacked me first brother -- "

"That's a bold face lie you lair! You're the one who knocked the doughnuts from my hand and attacked me!"

Emma shouted her hands in front of her body formed into fists. The nerve this man had was incredible saying that she attacked first.

Katakuri kept his eyes on his brother while he called out.

"Well Brulee?"

Perospero paled when he heard his brother call out to their sister. She must have been watching through the mirrors.

"The girl speaks the truth big brother."

She said from her realm. Perospero gulped knowing he has messed up and ashamed that his sister didn't take his side at all.

"She's a threat to Mama!"

"She's Mama's guest."

"You know that's crap! She's Red-haired Shanks's sister! That makes her a threat!"

"Perhaps. But until she acts as such she is Mama's guest and this is not how we treat our guest brother."

Katakuri said his eyes keeping put on his brother. Perospero frowned knowing that he couldn't win this one.

"Fine. But that makes her your responsibility and it'll be your head when she hurts one of our siblings or worse."

Katakuri didn't reply to his brother instead he allowed him to leave rhehallway peacefully. Once the three of them were alone finally Emma turned and looked up at the larger man. He was looking down at her.

"You're hurt."

He said causing her eyes to widen a bit. Had she been hurt? It was then she felt the pain prickle her cheek. Raising her hand to touch it she seen the res blood across her fingers.

"Huh. So I am. I was sure I dodged his attack though... thanks for saving me."

She said looking back up at Katakuri. The man didn't say anything to her and instead turned toward the mirror which hosted his little sister.

"Brulee, I leave you to tend to her wounds."

The woman made a sound with her tongue as if she didn't want to handle the girl. But because her elder brother told her, she would do it. As Emma slipped into the mirror world Katakuri took his leave but not before looking down at the bag of wasted doughnuts that laid smashed on the floor.

"You're lucky you know."

Brulee told Emma while in her home in the mirror world. Emma looked at the older woman who dressed her wound with a fresh bandage.

"I am?"

"My brother doesn't usually care about anyone outside of the family. You're extremely lucky he stepped in when he did."

"How did he even know I was in trouble?"

She wondered thinking that it was all too much of a coincidence that he would have just been happening to pass by while she was in trouble. When Brulee didn't say anything about it Emma wondered something.

"Did you tell him?"

"Don't be ridiculous! How absurd! To think I would ever help you! Ha!"

"But you did help me. You told him the truth about who started the fight when you could have easily lied. Plus you were there watching the whole time."

Brulee didn't say anything she merely scoffed.

"So it was you that told him I was in trouble!"

"Shut up you stupid girl! You're lucky to even be alive!"

Emma smiled softly so Brulee had went to Katakuri and told him that she was in trouble. She didn't know why the older woman did what she did but she was thankful none the less.

  
Arriving back into her room through the mirror Emma sighed. She was disappointed that her new favorite snack had been destroyed on top of the fighting that she had to endure. Making her way to her bed she stopped when she seen a brown bag on her table.

Curiously she approached it. She hadn't been the one to put it there so who was it from and what was inside? Opening the bag up her eyes lit up with glee.

The bag was filled with fresh doughnuts.


	8. Chapter 8

Nearly two weeks she had been here at Big Mom's. She wondered if her brother missed her at all. She wondered also if he would believe that she thought she was slowly finding a friend in Brulee. That was something she didn't expect. But here she was in the mirror world with the older woman while said woman had some stew brewing in a gaint cauldron like pot.

Brulee as it turned out wasn't that bad of a person. Sure she was on edge with Emma, but slowly over time the woman seemed to become more accepting of her after the fact that her older brother Perospero had attacked her in the middle of the hallway out of sheer hatred toward her unprovoked self.

"Have you seen Katakuri today?"

Emma questioned causing the woman to turn around with the ladle in her hand that she had been using to stir the stew.

"I haven't actually, but I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to find him. Don't you think about anything other than him? Your fascination with my brother seems unheathly."

She muttered mostly to herself. Emma blinked as she frowned.

"Doesn't he have a literal fan club that's ran by his younger siblings? I'm pretty sure everyone is obsessed with him."

Brulee couldn't argue with her there. Still the older woman scoffed.

"He's a busy man. He's one of Mama's three Sweet Generals after all. He has a lot to do and being here in Mama's chateau makes it hard for him to do his work. You should be grateful he even gives you the time of day though I don't know why he does."

She seemed to have been rambling on at this point something that Emma could understand herself.

"I'd like to think it's because I'm a nice person?"

Brulee kackled at that her laugh loud and wavering.

"Being nice doesn't mean anything! Big brother could care less! It must be your bounty that has caught his eye! Being someone as strong as you, you may have just earned enough respect from him to allow you in his presence!"

"Or it's because I'm nice?"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Yes! Yes! I am! But I honestly think you've got it all wrong. I mean just because I'm strong doesn't really mean anything. I could have attacked you and your brother Perospero and harmed either one of you, but I didn't, because I'm nice. I think that has earned me more respect than just being strong."

"You are such an odd girl."

Brulee stated as she placed a bowl of stew in front of Emma.

"Hey thanks this smells good!"

She said before digging in. Brulee watched the girl eating her food. Her eyes narrowed a little, her mind on her brother and the girl.

After her meal with Brulee, Emma slipped back through the mirror into her room. She was finding what she had hoped would be a good friend in Brulee soon. The older woman seemed to become nicer to her even though she was still somewhat mean in her own way.

Emma smiled as she brushed her nose with her finger. Maybe they would become good friends.

Feeling the need to walk around now after the nice meal Brulee had fixed for them both that's exactly what she did. Leaving her room she went to wander around the halls. She hadn't really seen Katakuri since the whole incident with Perospero about a week ago. She wasn't even really sure where the man had disappeared to and it kind of made her sad.

She really thought she was having a small moment with him between the garden and incident. But she guessed she was wrong.

"Hey?"

Someone called out to her. Stopped in the hallway Emma turned around to see someone very tall walking toward her. Looking up at the tall silver haired woman Emma had wondered how many more people were tall like Katakuri and the others.

"You're Emma aren't you?"

"That's me. And you are?"

"Smoothie."

"Smoothie. Nice to meet you."

"What are you doing wandering the halls?"

It was a simple question yet Emma didn't have a simple answer to said question. She didn't really have a reason for wandering the halls aside from just wandering around.

"I'm just wandering around I suppose? No real reason for it."

"I see. Don't wander too far. There are places that you're not allowed to go. The lower floors for example are off limits to anyone who isn't family."

"Oh I didn't know that thanks. Last thing I wanna do is get into trouble."

Emma said rubbing the back of her head with a goofy grin on her lips. Smoothie looked at her with a soft expression.

"Now you know."

She said getting ready to retreat when Emma stopped her.

"Say you haven't seen Katakuri have you?"

"Big brother has been called away on business a while ago."

Emma frowned. So he wasn't even here anymore. She had been so hopeful each day thatahe might have ran into him if she wandered the halls enough but now she knew that it wasn't the case.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He should be back soon. It was an easy task for him. I have to go now. Remember what I've told you."

"I will thank you."

And with that Emma made her way back to her room. She felt a little saddened by the news. It wasn't like she could have went with him, but the least he could have done was to have said goodbye. Yeah right. It's not like he actually liked her enough to say his goodbyes to her. She was just a young strange girl who wanted to get to know more about him.

Approaching her mirror she looked rather reflection.

"Brulee you there?"

She asked. Suddenly Brulee appeared before her in the mirror.

"What is it now?"

Brulee asked looking somewhat annoyed. Emma frowned.

"Did you know Katakuri wasn't even here? He had gone off on some mission a while ago."

Brulee looked at the saddened girl before her. Gritting her teeth Brulee groaned. Balling her fists in front of her body she started ranting on the other side of the mirror.

"Snap out of it! You look like a kicked puppy! Honestly yes I knew he left because before he did he asked me to watch you while he was gone! "Brulee I'm leaving you in charge of the girl make sure she's occupied." He told me! He didn't even want you to notice that he was gone and now you're looking all sad! Stop looking like that he'll be back soon and then you can go back to bugging him and leaving me alone! For goodness sakes!"

Emma blinked looking at Brulee through the glass.

"Wait so you mean Katakuri didn't want me to be lonely so he asked you to stay with me?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!"

"But you implied it."

Brulee huffed and grunted. That was more or less what Katakuri had meant in his own words. He wanted Emma to be watched and taken care of while he had to leave to go tend to whatever it was that needed his attention until he returned. That's why Brulee had been so attentive to Emma these last few days.

Suddenly a smile came to her once frowning features.

"I'll have to thank him when he returns somehow! He's been extremely kind to me I'll have to think hard on what to do for him when he gets back!"

Brulee snorted. She looked at the younger girl. She went from being sad to happy in a matter of seconds once she found out what Katakuri had meant to do for her while he was gone. Brulee watched as the girl kept talking to herself about what she could possibly do for Katakuri once he returned. It was odd watching and listening to this girl speak about her brother in such a manner almost made her soften toward the girl. 

And maybe she would have if she wasn't the sister of the enemy.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Emma had been out in the garden when he returned. Something told her that he might end up seeking her out or she would end up finding him. Either way she had something for him when he came back.

Needless to say, he found her first.

"You're back! Welcome home!"

She grinned his way. Katakuri closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them back up just in time to watch her pick up a bag that had been by her feet. Walking over in front of him she held up the bag waiting for him to take it.

"It's a welcome home present! And a thanks for having Brulee watch me!"

Katakuri looked at the bag before he reached out and took it. He opened the bag and seen what was inside.

"I heard they were your favorite."

They were doughnuts.

Closing the bag back up Katakuri closed his eyes for a moment. His free hand extending out and falling upon her head. He was careful enough to not crush her as he gave her soft head pats on the top of her head.

Emma stood there in a daze as the gaint did this to her. Her cheeks warmed a bit as a smile grew on her lips. After several pats, he retracted his hand back down to his side.

"That's thoughtful of you."

He told her causing her smile to turn into a grin.

"It was the least I could do for all you've done for me. Brulee and I have been getting alone great even though I annoy her sometimes she still talks to me. She cooked for me the other day which was nice."

"How have my brother been toward you?"

"Oh I haven't seen Perospero since the hallway incident -- but I met your sister Smoothie, she seems nice!"

The blush slowly crept away from Emma's face as she resorted back to her normal goofy self. Katakuri watched and listened to her talking about how she had been while he was away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

There it was the question Katakuri knew he would end up having to answer sooner or later upon his return.

"It was sudden and I had no time."

Emma looked up at him her grin turning back into a small smile.

"But you had time to ask Brulee to take care of me?"

She teased. He was silent as if to ponder on her words. She looked up at him with such a small smile Katakuri stood there letting the silence fill the space between them.

"Yes."

He said sharp and quick. Emma snickered a little as she looked up at Katakuri.

"Alright."

She said accepting his way of thinking. It must have been far more important to him to find that she would be taken care of then for him to give her a simple goodbye. Least that's what she told herself. Who would have thought that the strong and silent type known at Katakuri would be so concerned for her being while he was gone.

"So, can you tell me about your mission or are you allowed?"

"I would much rather hear about how you've been fairing more."

He replied causing her to grin again. Reaching out for his gloved hand she was barely able to reach she grabbed his finger and started to walk him toward the bench in the garden. Katakuri came along quietly as he was offered to take a seat beside her on the large seating.

He did sit down to listen to her while still holding his small bag of doughnuts she had gotten for him. Their hands were released from one another now, but lingered close to each other still as she told him about her time since he had been away.

Katakuri sat there and listened to the whole thing while she spoke with such enthusiasm and emotion.

"Then Brulee showed me that she could see everything through the mirrors in all of your mom's territory which I thought was kinda cool yet a little creepy. I mean what would happen if one day you just woke up and seen Brulee watching you from the other end of the mirror. Still a really cool ability tho! Do most of your siblings have devil fruits?"

"Yes."

"Ah I see. My brother never wanted me to have one. He said being able to swim was much more important not to mention that my haki was very powerful back when I was a child so he wasn't too worried about me."

"You make it sound like he cares a lot for you."

"He does. We're family. Don't you care about your brothers and sisters?"

"Of course."

Emma smiled. It was good to see that Katakuri cared so much about his family. That really meant something to her to see that.

Neither one of them knew how long they had been speaking for but the sun was slowly setting over the horizon by the time Emma had said something about it.

"Oh wow it's this late already? I'm sorry for talking your ear off you must be exhausted."

She had climbing down off the bench. Katakuri watched her from his seated position. She didn't realize it till now, but Katakuri really was a tall human. Even sitting he was tall and it caused for a emotion to stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Get plenty of rest yeah? I'm sure you need it."

She said as she went to leave. She got a few steps away from him by the time he stood up.

"Wait."

He said causing her to stop and turn to look at him. He was quiet for a minute before he closed his eyes and his deep voice spoke.

"I'll walk you back to your room."

He said causing her to smile once again. This was the first time in half a month that he had made any type of motion to doing so and she had to admit it made her feel special. Having Katakuri do something as simple as walking her back to her room was everything to her.

Who only knew what he would do next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 was rather hard for me to write. I wanted to make something that would give Katakuri that little extra push that would be needed in order to interact with Emma on a level that had been more than he has before. I think it was successful. I dunno. Lemme know what you think.

"You seem extra quiet today. Is something on your mind brother?"

Brulee questioned eyeing her elder brother. The two of them were in his current room in their mother's chateau. Something had indeed been on his mind and for longer than a while now.

But he wasn't about ready to tell his sister what it was, because that was his worries and not meant for her. Instead he adjusted his scarf with his hand.

"It's nothing."

He said wishing she would change the subject. Brulee grinned and sickered a little. Looking to her brother who sat in his chair in front of her, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Please do not ask."

He said already knowing what it was she was going to ask him. She frowned looking at the older.

"You can't dance around it forever. Sooner or later you'll have to make your move or else it'll furiate mama. Besides I don't think the girl would much mind it. She's young but she's strong and she seems to already be infatuated with you. So what's the problem brother?"

"The problem? You know what the problem is Brulee."

He honestly didn't want to talk to about this at all. He wanted to leave it alone and let it die. He never thought he would be one to be placed in this type of position before.

"Where is she?"

He asked wishing for anything to talk about aside from this right now. Brulee pulled out a mirror she had in her pocket and showed Katakuri where Emma was currently.

His eyes watched as she appeared in the mirror. She was napping on her bed in her room. Closing his eyes Katakuri looked away from the mirror causing Brulee to look at it herself.

"She's been here nearly a month. How much longer do you think mama will wait? This is your chance to put an end to everything. You know I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think it would work."

"I know."

He said opening his eyes and looked at his sister. If only he could see the whole future to as far as he wished, but even with someone like himself he was limited on what he could and couldn't see. It irked him at times like these when he couldn't use his powers the way he wanted. But he had to make due.

Still he couldn't help but feel as if his sister was right.

Emma opened her eyes slowly as she went and stretched as she laid out on her large bed. She sighed rubbing her eyes as she started to wake up. Leaning up on the bed Emma gazed out a window that was beside her. The sky was a blue and there wasn't really a cloud in the sky.

Smiling to herself she rolled out of bed. Sighing she moved to the table and took a seat at it. Looking at the empty tea cup she reached out and started to pour some tea. But just before she could there came a knock to her door. Smiling thinking she knew who it was at her door she rose from her chair and went to answer it.

Katakuri stood outside of her room. He had been lingering for a while now with Brulee's words echoing in the back of his mind. Slowly lifting his hand he knocked on the door. Waiting he stood there in the hallway. But he waited and he waited. Using his haki he seen that the door would never open.

Narrowing his eyes he opened the door and seen that it came open with ease. The moment he took a step inside the room his haki triggered and he seen something that he wished he hasn't.

  
It was raining. Emma fell to the ground with blood slipping from her parted lips. Someone standing above her.

  
Katakuri felt the vein in the front of his head swell. Suddenly there was thunder that rolled outside. What was once a bright clear sky now lead to rain. But that was the least of his worries. Someone was attacking Emma and he had vaguely seen where she was and who was attacking.

Emma gasped as she fell to the ground as the thunder clouds rolled in and it started to rain. Feeling her lip split she placed one hand under her body and pushed herself up into a seated position.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?"

Daifuku said looking at Perospero. Oven stood there off to the side as he leaned down to get a better look at her bloodied lip.

"She's no threat to us. Look at how weak she is. She isn't even fighting back..."

Oven said grabbing Emma and pulling her back up to her feet. He lifted her up to where she could no longer touch the ground. Perospero frowned moving his staff toward her. They were all on top of the building where no one would think of looking for them.

Not to mention there were no mirrors up there for Brulee to see them.

The sticky rain poured down over her face. Her eyes narrowed and her cheek swollen. Oven looked at her seeing her expression.

"She isn't even fighting back."

He said looking at Perospero. Perospero frowned.

"She's a bigger threat then you'd think. She's starting to get nosey. Smoothie said she was wandering the halls the other day. And our brother just doesn't seem to be holding up his end. She's useless and a threat."

Emma felt her bottom lip quiver. She was far from useless and she wasn't a threat. Right now the threat was coming from the three of them. And what did he mean Katakuri wasn't holding up his end? What was that?

"You told Katakuri you'd leave me be, Perospero! Why are you doing this?"

Emma asked as Oven wrapped his hand tighter around her shirt. She hissed and started kicking her legs before she went dead weight in his hold again.

"You want to know what I think? I think you're a spy for your brother. I think you're here to work your way into our family. Get what you want from us then run."

"That's not true!"

She shouted through the pain of her neck. The brothers arched a brow. Thunder crashing in the background.

"That's not true! Ask Brulee, she watches me constantly! She'll tell you I'm not here for any of that!"

"Brother?"

Oven said looking down at his elder brother.

"Shouldn't we ask Brulee?"

It was obvious that Oven wasn't completely for this for whatever reason, but Perospero wasn't going to have any of it.

"She has our dear sister under her thumb. She turned against me the first time I tried to deal with this lick."

Emma closed her eyes. She could might take them on one on one, but she knew she didn't stand a chance against them three on one. There was no chance now. All she hoped was that Katakuri would end up saving her from his brother's attention, but even that was a far fetch.

"Lets just get this over with."

Daifuku said seemingly bored. Perospero laughed as the thunder roared in the background. Lighting flashed above them. Had Emma known that opening her door would have lead to this then maybe she wouldn't have done it after all.

Just as Oven went to lift Emma up to throw her to the ground everyone froze. A chill went through everyone's spine. It was almost as death himself shot right through everyone. The brothers all turned around seeing Katakuri approaching.

Katakuri approached with an aura of death around him. The closer he came to his brothers the closer he came to Emma. His eyes narrowed and his vein showed clearly in the middle his forehead. His eyes landed on Emma, who wasn't looking too good.

"Release her."

He said standing there looking at his brothers. All of them were silent as the stare down started. Oven being the first one to speak up.

"Brother. Perospero thinks she's a spy we were just -- "

"Release. Her. Brother."

Oven felt a chill go through his body before he complied. Dropping her to the ground Emma tried to catch herself but failed landing on her feet and then falling to her side.

This displeased Katakuri more.

"Leave."

He ordered his brothers. None of them said anything else. Slowly they all started to leave the scene. It was Perospero who was the last one to go. Katakuri stopped his brother with a look of warning. The elder brother looked up at his younger understanding.

If he caught them again there would be hell to pay.

When the brothers finally left Katakuri approached Emma, who was now sitting up on her behind.

"Kata.... thanks."

She said her hand coming up to feel her swollen cheek. She flinched at the pain before lowering her hand.

"There was no way I could take on all three of them, I -- "

"Stop talking."

He said as he keeled down to her. His hand came up underneath her chin causing her to turn her head so that he could get a good look at her busted lip and swollen cheek. She was silent as he inspected her face.

"Who?"

"I don't -- "

"Who."

His voice this time was harsh enough to cause her to flinch. She couldn't look him in the eyes when she told him.

"Daifuku."

Daifuku had been the one who had hit her hard enough to cause the swelling on her cheek and bust her lip. It was one punch but he used his haki to do it.

That was all he needed to know. The next thing he did completely threw Emma for a loop. He scooped her up into his arm with the ease as if she were only ten pounds. Her hands came out and instantly wrapped around his kutt fearing she would fall from this height.

"What are you doing? I -- I can walk -- "

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking. You never listen do you."

She couldn't tell if he was mad with her or not. Right now she was more focused on being in his arms and being carried like a baby more than anything else. What if someone was to see him carrying her like this? Wouldn't they say something to Big Mom? To their other siblings?

She swallowed nervously and hid her face in his chest as he walked them both out of the rain and back to the safety of his room.

Once they arrived Katakuri shut the door behind them both. She was in his room. She was here. His room was large and his bed was bigger than any she had ever seen before. Sitting her down on the edge of the bed he went to the mirror.

"Brulee. I need bandages."

He spoke to the glass. Suddenly his sister appeared seeming confused until she peered past her brothers body toward the bed where Emma's swollen face was. Brulee frowned but did as she was asked. Returning to his room with the proper supplies she left the two alone allowing Katakuri to deal with the mess himself.

"I'm fine really. My haki will heal in a few hours -- "

"Must you be so difficult all the time?"

His tone was annoyed. She lowered her gaze and turned it toward the floor.

"S-sorry."

She muttered letting Katakuri clean the wound on her lip. There was nothing but silence between the two of them as he worked on cleaning up her lip. Once he was satisfied with the work he went about looking at her cheek. There wasn't anything he could do for that it would just have to heal over time.

Putting the supplies away that were left over from Brulee, Katakuri looked at Emma from a keeled position.

"What happened?"

It was a simple question. What happened. She looked at him frowning.

"I thought the person at the door... I thought it was you, but when I opened it up it was your brothers. They snagged me up before I could put up a fight and dragged me to the roof. Daifuku well he hit me and busted my lip. Oven didn't do anything he just mostly watched. Perospero he was the one telling them what to do."

She explained.

"I knew that I would be able to take them one on one, but I couldn't win three against one."

Katakuri closed his eyes. He was angry she could tell, but not for the reasons that she thought.

"I'm sorry I should have done something. I should have tried to fight back -- "

"No. It's good you didn't. My brothers wouldn't have went as easy as they had on you if you would have put up a fight."

He explained. She looked down at her hands.

"What good are my powers if I can't even defend myself?"

She chuckled feeling defeated.

"You should rest."

He said so suddenly. Emma turned her eyes up to Katakuri seeing that he was looking at her.

"Nobody will harm you here."

He wouldn't put it past his brothers if they tried to come back to her room and finish the job off in the middle of the night.

"O-okay."

She said looking down at her wet clothes. She looked at Katakuri then and he seemed to realise what she was trying to say. Closing his eyes he seen what she said in the future. He had to admit he was honestly surprised.

"I uh I can't sleep in wet clothing."

"No you can't can you."

He said standing back up and going back to the mirror. He spoke with Brulee again and suddenly there was clothing that came through the mirror.

"Here. You may borrow this."

He said showing her the clothing that would obviously be far too big on her, but it was better than nothing. With his back turned Katakuri allowed Emma to change into Brulee's top that she had. It was white and long enough to be a night gown on her. Still she was grateful for it.

"Now. Get some rest."

He ordered once she said she was dressed. Nodding her head Emma went and climbed into the large bed taking up the side far away from him. She figured that if she could squeeze to the edge enough that would leave him room for it he wished to go to bed.

But she was surprised when he sat down in his chair across from the foot of his bed. Almost as if knowing what she was going to ask, Katakuri beat her to it.

"I don't sleep laying down. It's alright. Rest now.

He told her as his own eyes were closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Emma blinked slowly but complied to his orders. Snuggling up underneath the large sheets she found that sleep was going to avoid her tonight.

Between the throbbing in her face and the fact that she was in Katakuri's bed it was enough to keep her awake for most of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

When Emma awoke the next morning she was more exhausted than she had been before she attempted to lay down to sleep the night before. Her body was still sticky from the rain - that was apparently some type of sweet as she came to find out from a taste test last night - and her hair was a mess.

But waking up she rolled over onto the large bed. Katakuri on the other hand still seemed to be asleep. At least that's what she thought. His eyes were closed and he was still sitting up in his chair. There were things that Emma wanted to ask Katakuri about from last night, but she also didn't wish to wake him up.

Perhaps a shower first?

"You're awake."

His voice came as she was crawling across the bed to climb down from it. Stopping she looked over at him and seen his eyes were watching her closely.

"I was gonna take a shower."

She said causing the large man to close his eyes for a moment. It was quiet for the morning as the sun had barely rose into the sky. Katakuri wouldn't have been surprised to find out if they were the only two that was awake in the entire chateau.

"Come. You can use mine."

Katakuri told her. He showed her to his bathroom although it was a very large one and fit for his size he was kind enough to turn on the water for her to allow her to wash in his shower that was fit for his size. He left the room to allow her privacy and waited for her back in his chambres. 

The bathroom was connected to his bedroom so it was an easy go in and wash off the sticky substance from her body before putting back on the nightgown she had wore the night prior since her clothes were dirty and sticky from the rain. 

Once she was done she walked back out of the bathroom and seeing that katakuri was back to sitting in his chair with his arms crossed over one another looking at the window across from him.

"Thank you."

Her meek voice caused Katakuri to turn and look down at her. Maybe now that she was cleaned up she could ask him the questions that she had. But would he answer them was the problem. Walking back over to the bedside she climbed back up on top and sat down looking at him.

"I have some questions I wanna ask."

She said having had his eyes on her the moment she walked out of the bathroom. He didn't reply which she took as the go ahead to ask what it was she had to ask.

"Your brothers they said some things to me last night. Something about you making your move like Big Mom wanted. What did they mean by that?"

"It's nothing."

"Obviously it's something!"

She snapped her eyes narrowed. She might be kind, but she was no fool. When someone was so close to killing her like last night over something that concerned her in someone else's plans she stopped playing the nice card.

Katakuri just looked at her. His arms crossed over his chest as he peered at her from behind his scarf.

"Your brothers think I'm some sort of spy for my brother. You not making this move or whatever nearly got me killed last night. Now all I'm asking is to know what the hell is going on and if I should leave or not. Is my life in danger if I stay?"

Maybe it was a mistake to come here after all. She knew that things could have gone bad but she didn't expect things to go this bad. The last thing she wanted was to drag her brother into a war with Big Mom and her children. Katakuri looked at her still. 

"You want the truth? The truth is your life was at risk the moment you stepped foot into our territory. You're the sister to mama's enemy. That will always make you a threat to us and to your own life."

He spoke his words cold toward her. Closing his eyes he sighed.

"As for the plan. If you take your leave it won't concern you any longer."

That was it? That's all he was going to tell her?

"Mama won't be happy if you try to leave. You're her guest till she says you're not. But if you really want to leave Brulee can help you."

This part shocked her. Katakuri was willing to help her leave if she so wished. What was so bad about this plan that he was willing to help her escape? Why was he willing to help her escape? What was Big Mom planning behind her back?

"You'd help me escape? Why?"

Katakuri reopened his eyes and looked at her once again.

"Because I don't see you as a threat."

"I see..."

She said looking at Katakuri. Her heart pounding in her chest as she sat there looking at him. The way he gave a cold stare to her sent shivers down her spine.

"And if I choose to stay?"

"Why would you?"

Katakuri barely managed to get the words out of his mouth before his eyes widened. She seen the glow in them as his haki activated and he seen the future and what she was going to say. Biting her bottom lip she figured she might as well say it now since he already knew.

"Because you're here."

Telling him the truth made her think she was going to faint from how warm her cheeks became. The both of them sat in silence for far too long after that that the lack of communication or noise was becoming uncomfortable for the both of them.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She said quietly scratching the side of her face. In the nearly month that she had been here she had come to enjoy what little company he was able to give her. Maybe she was a little stupid for not wanting to give that up, but she was following her heart more than her head right now.

If she were she would have taken up his offer of having him help her run while given the chance. But no she was actually thinking about staying here if it meant she would be with him still.

He stood up from his chair. He made his way toward the mirror. His own reflection being viewed in it as he looked at her on the bed behind him.

"When Brulee wakes up I'll have her take you to Cocoa island. It's the closest island at the edge of our territory. From there you can board a ship and leave."

Emma stiffened. He was going to help her escape even after what she had said to him. Maybe she shouldn't have expected so much.

Maybe then the childish dream she had of once becoming known to the one Katakuri wouldn't have been crushed to dust by the man himself.


	12. Chapter 12

"It won't be much, but it's a head start. The minute mama hears that you're gone she'll more than likely send my brothers and sisters after you."

"Katakuri refused to tell me why though. What's the plan that involves me?"

"If big brother didn't tell you then I can't either. That's between you and him."

That was what had happened between Brulee and Emma before the older woman had shoved her through the mirror at Cocoa Island. Now left on her own and without anyone by her side Emma was supposed to find a ship to get out of big mom's territory. 

She felt nervous and more alone than she had felt when she first came here. With Katakuri making her leave with the chance of her life being spared from whatever cruel fate apparently awaited her while at the Chateau she felt as if something was missing now. 

Being there for almost a month with Katakuri and Brulee well it made it feel as if she would never see them again.

What would she do after she escaped? Most likely head back to be with her brother and his crew. Course they would ask questions as to where she's been and what she had been up to and it would pain her to lie to them all, but it was something she would have to do.

Still wearing the shirt that acted more like a dress on her body that she had slept in the night before she made her way through the streets that weren't as busy as what she would have expected as it was so early in the morning. But still there were whispers and talk on the streets. Whispers that caught her attention on her way to the dock.

"Did you hear about Katakuri-sama?"

One man said to a woman.

"Did you hear that he's -- "

Emma stopped her eyes widened. Her whole world froze in an instant as the rumor she heard reached her ears. She felt her body stiffen while people walked past her on the street one by one. When she finally came back to her senses she turned around and looked at the man who had just told the rumor to the woman.

Both of then smiling from ear to ear now.

She felt her heart in her chest twist. Was this the plan that Katakuri was reluctant to tell her. She had to know. She had to find a mirror somewhere and now.

  
"Do you know what you've done! Mama will take your life span and probably mine too if she finds out that we helped her escape!"

Brulee hissed at her older brother. Katakuri sat there in his chair in his room while Brulee lectured him. But he didn't care. He didn't care what his sister had to say because now that Emma was out of the picture his mother's plan could no longer continue to cause the damage that it had done.

"If she finds out what I've done then so be it. But I won't cause grief to her by abiding to mama's plans. The girl doesn't deserve it."

"You make it sound like it's a death sentence! Honestly brother couldn't you see that the girl actually liked you? I don't think she would have minded if you -- "

"That's enough Brulee."

"But big brother -- "

"No."

He said his eyes closing as he said his peace. Maybe in the beginning of this whole ordeal he would have been willing to subject Emma to his mother's plans. 

But as time went on and he learned about the girl and got to know her the more his conscience played a major role in not wanting to go through with this decision. To cause her a curle life would make him feel like a monster everyone made him out to be. 

He just couldn't do that to someone like her.

"Brulee! Brulee! Are you there? Brulee!"

Both Brulee and Katakuri heard her pleads from Brulee's pocket. Digging around she pulled out a mini pocket mirror that she carried around with her at all times that would allow her to know if someone was trying to get in contact with her.

"What are you doing? I thought we told you to -- "

"Is it true! Is it true Brulee? The reason why Katakuri is trying to send me away!"

Brulee arched a brow as Katakuri sat there just as as silent as ever.

"What?"

She asked not understanding what was happening.

"Does Big Mom plan for us to marry? Is that why Katakuri is sending me away?"

Brulee gasped. How had she found out about their mother's plans for her so suddenly. Looking to her brother for answers she was only met with a gaze from him as he remained seated in his chair.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Everyone is talking about it on the street. The fact that an alliance between Big Mom and Shanks might happen due to the marriage. Brulee it's true isn't it? That's why Katakuri is sending me away!"

"Look you idiot! You have to get out of there now! If someone catches you then there will be hell to pay!"

"So it is true!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"But you also didn't say it either."

Katakuri reached over for the mirror. He took it from Brulee's hands. His sister watching him with a startled confusion.

"Emma, listen to me."

Katakuri said into the glass. His eyes on his sister.

"You have to leave now while you can. Return to your brother. Once mama knows you're gone she'll send someone after you. She's never forgiven anyone who has ruined her plans before, not even her own children."

"Why are you doing this? Why risk your life to help me then?"

Katakuri was silent was silent. How could he possibly answer that?

"I've never heard of a Big Mom pirate not obeying her. Is it because you don't want to get married?"

"Yes."

He said quickly and calmly. Emma felt her bottom lip quiver but she pushed it down into the bottom of her throat.

"I-I see. Alright then. Thank you for everything, Katakuri... Goodbye."

She said making herself walk away from the mirror.

When she left Katakuri laid the mirror down on the table. Rising from it he moved away from Brulee as the woman watched her older brother.

"Big brother?"

She said watching him wrap his hand around the door knob. He didn't answer her as he opened his door and left the room without so much as a word to his sister.


	13. Chapter 13

The scream could be heard clear across Totto Island. Big Mom's children tensed when they heard her blood curdling scream. A quake or explosion happened shortly afterward from where Big Mom had thrown something against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING! FIND HER!"

Katakuri closed his eyes. So it had begun. Only less than an hour after he had helped her to escape, her mother had already found out the girl was gone. It only took about ten minutes after that when Katakuri, Perospero, and Smoothie were being brought into the throne room.

"She boarded a ship to head out of the territory! Find that ship! Being her back here alive! Our plans will be tarnished if we don't!"

"Yes mama!"

Her children said. Smoothie was the first one on the ship giving orders to everyone. Perospero looked to his little brother in this moment as they sat on the ship that wound be bound for their target.

"Do you know how she got away?"

His elder brother asked him. Katakuri glanced down at him, arms crossed over his shoulder as the ship departed.

"Nobody seen her leave. Nobody even knew about it till she was on Cocoa island lick. So I wonder how she got there?"

"I can only imagine."

"Everyone said they seen you carry her back to your room last night. She never left that room. What did you do brother? Did she see your face and run away?"

Katakuri glared down at his older brother. Perospero just laughed to himself. If that was the case then it would be harder to drag the girl back and make the marriage between the two of them happen.

The sooner they had her and Katakuri married the sooner they could stop worrying about Red-haired Shanks.

"Don't worry brother, we'll get her back lick. Then you can go back to playing house."

He laughed. Katakuri felt the annoyance that this conversation was giving him. Removing himself from his brother's side he walked over to Smoothie, who turned and looked at him.

"Don't worry brother, we'll catch her. She made a mistake by running away. But once we've got her, you can punish her accordingly. It would be better for you to do so than for her to face the wrath of mama."

Smoothie was right. Katakuri would have to do something to her before mama could reach the poor girl. That was if they caught up to her.

Emma opened up the crate and peeked around the room. The coast seemed to be clear for now. And it was obvious that they were out at sea already so the odds that this crew would turn around now and take her back to the island were slim to none.

Coming up out of the crate of cabbages she dusted herself off from the dirt of the veggies and looked around her surrounding. It was dark and she was obviously in the cargo hold. She doubted anyone would come looking for her down here.

Walking over to the side of the ship wall she sat down on her bottom. She sat there in the dark thinking back on Katakuri's words. He didn't want to get married to her. Why would he? He was almost in his fifties and hadn't ever been married before from what she knew. He was more focused on being his mother's Sweet General rather than a husband.

And just look at Emma.

Who would ever want her? Taking a deep breath she ran her hand through her hair. The red locks in her field of vision as she held them out. Sighing Emma dropped her hand down to her side. Maybe she was overthinking it. After all she would be able to forget that any of this ever happened once she got back to Shanks and the crew.

The ship jerked suddenly and caused her to cry out from being startled. Shooting up to her feet she heard what sounded like cannon fire. Running for the top of the deck she threw open the door. Her eyes widened. There before her was Big Mom's ship. The singing ship was right at their side.

She had been out at sea for maybe an hour or so maybe longer, but the fact was that somehow Big Mom's ship had caught up to her.

And now they were going to try and either take her back or kill her.

"There she is!"

Someone from the ship shouted.

"There she is! There she is!"

The ship sang. Emma's mouth opened shocked. Quickly her eyes narrowed her teeth gritting together. She had to do something or else the men on this ship would be hurt because of her or worse.

Using her muscles she dashed out onto the deck startling some of the crew. Emma then jumped as high as she could which caused her to land on the deck of the ship. Pirates gathered around her quickly as if going to catch her.

"Let the ship go."

She said her eyes narrowed as she looked at Perospero. He grinned his staff pointing toward her.

"You're our target, but seeing as how someone was assuring you in escaping -- "

The cannons fired and the ship that she had been hiding on was hit.

"No!"

She shouted using her haki to take out the smaller pirates that were on the ship. They dropped like flies as they hit the deck. Perospero frowned waving his staff around he shot candy toward her. She dodged it and rolled sideways on the deck.

By the time she landed on her feet the candy was shooting toward her and the ship she had hid on was brought up in flames. Anger that rarely shot through her did just then. Taking her haki into her hand she waved it toward Perospero's attack and out from her hand shot a bright white light.

Perospero, Smoothie, and even Katakuri's eyes widened seeing that attack. The candy crumbled to the ground and vanished. Perospero's eyes widened as she turned her hand toward him. She launched another haki attack that shot right toward him.

Smoothie jumped in front of her brother and knocked them both of of the line of the attack. When she dust cleared that side of the railing of the ship had been destroyed.

"You little -- "

Perospero started to say as he and Smoothie moved apart from one another only to find that Emma had moved right in front of him. His eyes widened as he didn't even have time to dodge. Her haki covered fists came out and nearly hit him dead in the center of the face if it had not been for the mochi that engulfed her elbow and arm yanking her back and away from him.

She fell back into a sack of it, sticking to the mochi as it wrapped around her body keeping her from moving. She struggled against it trying to break free but it was useless.

"Brother."

Smoothie said looking at Katakuri. He had used his devil fruit powers to trap her and keep her from further attacking. She finally gave up the struggle and looked over at Katakuri, who was sitting off to the side against the mast post. Emma looked at him knowing that he was playing the part of the pirate for his mother.

"Let me go!"

"You had the chance to escape, now you're trapped all because you wanted to fight for that other ship which is at the bottom of the sea now."

Katakuri said his eyes watching her closely. She frowned sitting there wrapped up in the soft mochi she just looked at him.

Then suddenly something struck the side of her face.

Katakuri's eyes widened as blood spewed from her mouth turning parts of the mochi red. Perospero had taken his staff and smacked her across the face while she was down.

"Idiot! Did you really think you could escape? How foolish you are you little bitch!"

The pain in her mouth caused her to spit her blood right on Perospero's face having it land on his cheek. This irked him as he wiped it away.

"If you think this is over then you're wrong. Your torment is just beginning. You shouldn't have run away and now mama will make sure you're punished lick. Oh how sweet that will be to watch the mighty Red fall."

He laughed picking up his staff and hitting her again across the face.

"Brother! Mama wants her alive!"

Smoothie reminded. Perospero snickered as he raised his staff again.

"True mama wants her alive, but she never said we wouldn't beat the shit out of her before we bring her to her!"

Emma shut her eyes expecting another blow to come but it was stopped suddenly by the mochi which made a shield around her face saving her from another attack.

"What's wrong little brother?"

Perospero asked trying to remove his staff from the mochi. Katakuri wasn't letting him go though.

"Leave her be brother, you've made your point."

Perospero frowned. He looked at his brother feeling the cold gaze of death creeping up on him the longer he stared. With a click of his tongue the older man yanked his staff free and backed away from Emma.

"She'll be lucky if mama doesn't take her lifespan. Running away was such a stupid decision."

He scolded her as if she were a child. Gritting her teeth she felt the pain throbbing in her face. Her whole mouth feelin swollen as she swallowed the blood that pooled inside.

"But you'll learn well enough if you're lucky enough to survive. If you agree to the terms of the arrangement, mama might just let you live."

"Screw you! I sure as hell won't force someone else into this!"

Smoothie arched a brow looking between Katakuri and Emma. So she had known the plans? Had her brother told the girl about what was getting ready to happen between them?

"We'll see what tune you sing once mama gets done with you lick."

He said as the ship sailed back to Totto Island. Emma kept quiet the rest of the way there. She didn't know what fate would lay in store for her all she knew is that she was in a situation that could get her killed if she wasn't careful.

There was a reason why Shanks had always tried to keep her safe and away from the other Emperors. They were no laughing matter.

And Big Mom surely wasn't one to anger.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma sat alone in her Katakuri's bedroom the chateau. She had just come from a meeting with Big Mom and things weren't looking good. But she was still alive by some miracle. And that miracle happened to be the man that tried to get her out of the territory.

Katakuri had interrupted his mother when she seemed like she was going to take some of Emma's life span. Stepping before his mother and in front of his two other siblings who had assisted in retrieving her Katakuri asked his mother to place her assurance with him.

He told his mother that he would keep an eye on her and make sure she wouldn't try to escape again. She narrowed her eyes at her son, seemed to agree to it, but barely.

Her face was slowly healing due to her haki and her mouth had stopped bleeding a while ago. Still it pained her to be back here just for the fact that Katakuri made it clear that he had no intentions of wishing to marry her. Now Big Mom was on both of them to agree to the agreement that she wanted set in place.

The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Katakuri. He carried a small blue box to her side as he keeled down to her. Didn't this seem all top familiar?

"I'm sorry."

She said unable to look him in the eyes. Katakuri slowly opened the box and grabbed a swab and some alcohol to clean the blood from her lips.

"I shouldn't have gotten caught. I don't even know how I -- "

"It's alright."

He told her as he applied the cotton swab to her cheek and cleaned it with a gentle touch. Her eyes turned up to look at him for a moment seeing that he was focused on cleaning before she cast her gaze back down.

"Now I'm afraid you're stuck with me. I tried. I should have tried harder been stronger maybe then those men they wouldn't have had to die -- "

"Look at me."

He sighed halting his cleaning. She looked up at him, his eyes looking right at her.

"You did what you could do. I knew it was only a matter of time once mama sent my brother and sister after you. It was foolish to try and fight them, but don't think yourself weak because of it."

Katakuri finished wiping away the blood from her cheek and closed the blue box.

"Besides you're still alive and that's what matters."

"And the lives of those men?"

Katakuri rose back up to his feet. He looked down at her.

"Just don't think about it."

She frowned. She was just suppose to not think about it as if everything that happened wasn't real.

"What will your brother do once news reaches him?"

Katakuri asked setting the blue box on the table. Emma looked up at him knowing what he meant. She bit her lower lip knowing what he would do.

"He'll come after me. Try to have this called off. He doesn't want an alliance with Big Mom and having me as a chest piece will only upset him more. He's against this just as much as you are."

"Aren't you?"

Now that caught her off guard. Her face warmed and she looked away.

"Well, I -- "

She muttered something under her breath. Katakuri raised a brow looking at her. He hadn't heard her and she knew he hadn't. Turning to look up at him she frowned, her face was red.

"No. Not really."

This shocked Katakuri. She wasn't upset about having to be married to him?

"Why?"

"Because you're -- you've been nothing but kind to me."

She told him, her eyes landing on her hands in her lap. Her heart was pumping in her ears making it hard to hear. She rarely had been afraid in her entire life but this was one of those moments where she was.

"You say I'm not annoying. You spend time with me. We talk. You tried to help me even though it was because you didn't want to marry me. But, I don't feel that way. If this wasn't some big plan to make an alliance with my brother I wouldn't be so upset about it. But, I don't want to force you into this if you don't want it to happen."

She explained. Katakuri was quiet. His sister had been right all along. She was more than willing to marry him, at least for now. He knew the moment she seen his mouth that would be another issue entirely. She would call him a monster, freak, she would run away crying by how scared she would be -- and he would be left broken.

"You shouldn't want to marry me."

He told her. She looked up at him. The two of them kept their gazes locked for a moment before she spoke up again.

"Why? Why shouldn't I?"

She asked not understanding what was so bad about the man who seemed to care deeply for his family and treated her just as good.

"Because of who I am. What I am. You should hope that your brother comes to save you instead. You'd be better off -- "

"That's bullshit you're dancing around the question!"

She shouted causing the room to fall silent. Katakuri just looked at her in all her small glory. If looks could kill he would most certainly be wounded right now.

"What's so bad about you?"

"What's so bad about me? Must I really show you?"

He said gripping his scarf. She arched a brow. So whatever was wrong with him had to do with his face? She noticed the scars on either side that weren't able to be covered by the scarf, but she never thought anything of it.

Slowly he took his hand away.

"You should sleep."

He said dropping the subject. He turned away second guessing the fact to show her just what he meant. She watched as he took the blue box back into his bathroom only returning shortly after with empty hands.

Sitting down in his chair he crossed one leg over the other following with his arms in the same manner. He relaxed into the chair just enough to get comfy.

"Sleep."

He told her. She just looked at him making no motion to lay down on his bed and do as she was told. Cracking open an eye he looked at her.

"Lay down with me."

"I told you I don't sleep laying down."

"You don't sleep laying down yet you have a bed in your room. Yeah right. Come on. We're going to be married anyway."

Katakuri seen the redness stretch across her face. Even if she did have a point, he wasn't willing to give up so easily. Instead he closed his eyes again and made no motion to move to the bed. He still fully believed that her brother would be able to get her out of this mess so there was no point in trying to get closer with her.

No there was no point at all.


	15. Chapter 15

The first wave of news spread like wild fire. The marriage that was to take place between Red-haired Shanks's little sister Emma and Charlotte Katakuri was talk of the world.

Two Emperor's family coming together to be part of one. Emma sat on the large window in Katakuri's room. She had woken up not that long ago to her clothes being washed for her by the maids and no longer sticky with the syrup rain from a few nights ago.

Now dressed back in her every day get up, she sat somewhat content in his room. He refused to let her out of his sight for fear of what his siblings would do. She understood though, she had almost been killed once already and beaten a second time.

But still being so close to the man made her stomach flutter. His kindness was equaled out by his stoic persona. She couldn't tell half the time if she annoyed him - even though he had told her she didn't - or if it was just how he was around her.

He seemed drawn back though and that wasn't something she was use to. Her brother and his crew were close and talkative, which was why she was the way she was, so having a change in groups was, well, odd.

The bathroom door opened and out walked Katakuri. The man had just taken a shower himself before his day was to begin. Emma looked at him, his scarf around his face. She was so curious about what he looked like behind the mask but knew she shouldn't ask.

After all he had almost showed her once, but decided against it for whatever reason.

"You'll stick with me today."

He told her as he picked up something off the table. She watched him closely as he put something in his pocket, but was unable to see what it was. He turned and looked at her.

"It's the only way I'll know you'll stay out of trouble."

"I don't go looking for trouble though. It just finds me."

He closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them back up he looked down at her again.

"Regardless. You'll come with me."

He told her causing her to nod her head. Climbing down from the window she walked close behind him. Looking up at him as they left the room and entered the hallway she had to ask.

"What are we doing?"

"I have to speak to Smoothie."

"Oh. Alright."

She said putting her hands behind her back as she walked along side him. His eyes staid forward as they walked, but his thoughts were on her rather than the hallways themselves.

Their walk took a while and they had to go to a different floor, but they came to a room that seemed to be a place where Emma might not should have entered. She recalled Smoothie had told her to stay out of the lower leveled floors, but that's right where Katakuri had taken her.

They seemed to be in a dungeon area right now. It was completely different from the halls that had been above. There was also not a single soul in sight until they entered through some large and heavy doors.

It was the treasure room.

Emma looked around quickly seeing all the guards and treasure. Amazing how one room could hold so much.

"Brother What's she doing here?"

Smoothie asked seeing Emma beside him.

"She's my responsibility. She'll be with me for the day."

Smoothie frowned as she looked down at the small girl who waved back at her.

"But to being her here? To mama's treasure room?"

"If we're to marry she'll see it sooner or later."

Smoothie looked to her brother but nodded her head regardless. He did have a point after all. Emma blinked listening to Katakuri talk about marriage as if he was alright with it. She knew that wasn't true. He had after all said that he hoped her brother would save her.

Emma staid quiet as the the siblings spoke to one another. She instead took a minute to fully look around the room. Her eyes wandering to a red stone that sat behind some bars. Her eyes widened a bit knowing what that was.

"Hey."

Emma jumped a little being in her own little world as Katakuri called out to her. Turning around she looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes?"

She asked looking at him. He closed his eyes for a minute before walking past her.

"Let's go."

He told her. She grinned following after him. She rushed to reach his side. Her eyes on her face as she followed beside him.

"Where are we going now?"

"Into town."

"What for?"

Katakuri looked down at her seeing her smile he looked forward again while he walked.

"You'll see."

He told her.

Breathing in the fresh chocolate smelling air, Emma smiled more to herself. She was able to be out of the prison she found herself in once again and was out on the town with Katakuri. Walking down the street she was quick to notice how people cleared the way for Katakuri and their greetings to him were with the utmost respect.

"People really respect you."

She made the comment. Katakuri glanced down at her before he closed his eyes and looked back on the street again.

"They respect me out of fear."

He said bluntly. Emma frowned looking around at the people who did in fact seemed startled by him. She would remember that for later.

Walking to a small cafe Katakuri stopped outside of it. It served people on the street and had an outdoor dining area. Blinking Emma looked at it wondering why they were there.

"What are we doing?"

"Getting lunch."

Her eyes widened a little bit.

"But I thought you didn't eat in front of others?"

He looked down at her, his gaze should have been terrifying to her but she was use to it at this point and now it just seemed like a calm stare.

"It's not for me."

It took her a moment to realise what he meant. He brought them both here not for himself, but for her. Her eyes lit up a little as she grinned causing the man to close his own eyes.

"Pick out what you wish. We'll go back and eat it there."

Nodding quickly Emma walked up to the stand and ordered some type of sandwich with different meats on it and for dessert she ordered a bag of doughnuts.

Katakuri waited while the food was prepared for her and then gave the man the berries needed for the payment.

"Th-Thank you Katakuri-sama! I hope your soon to be wife enjoys!"

Emma blushed at the idea. Taking the food she thanked the man and walked back along side with Katakuri. She pondered for a moment, why did he bring her out and by her a meal when Big Mom had the best cooks?

Strange.

But she was happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm not sure Katakuri is staying in character, but I'm trying here. Next handful of chapters will be a build up to what most of you all have been waiting for so I hope I don't disappoint.

"Can I ride on your shoulder?"

Katakuri looked at the young woman shocked. She had asked such a question in such a simple manner? She was far too causal for her own good he knew this to be true now.

"No."

She frowned the smile she wore while asking completely gone. He looked at her seeing that she looked like he had just smashed her heart into pieces. Still what did he care? Her brother was coming to rescue her from thus arrangement and it would all be over soon so there was no need to care if she was happy or not -- least that's what he told himself.

"Don't look like that."

He said again not able to take the sad look on her face. It annoyed him. Looking up at him, he cocked a brow when she grinned up at him.

"Please? Just one shoulder ride?"

She asked smiling her best for him. There were various reasons why he didn't want to do this and one of those reasons because she would be so close to his face. He still didn't want her to see the monster that laid behind his scarf. Closing his eyes he sighed.

"No."

She pouted. She didn't get why he didn't want her on his shoulder. She would have weight nothing in comparison to if he were normal size, and she would be able to see everything from up there. But he declined her, twice, of the offer.

"You think my brother will be here soon?"

She decided to turn the conversation to something else and with the both of them being in the current bedroom of Katakuri and herself in Big Mom's domain they could talk freely with one another.

"Word should have reached him by now. We know that even the navy is speaking about the marriage between us. The chance that two Emperors come together to form an alliance between one another isn't something heard of before."

"Too bad it won't happen."

She said catching his attention. He looked down at her and her small being. She wasn't looking at him and seemed to have thought he wouldn't have heard her. Her mutter was indeed low, but he had heard her. Closing his eyes he fought against his urge. Instead he simply lifted a hand and patted the top of her head.

She blushed and looked up at him. This was the second time he had done that to her, the first time being in the garden, and then now.

"Katakuri?"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Are we... are we friends?"

He looked at her for a long moment as if pondering the question himself.

"No."

He stated causing the saddest expression to grace her face that he had yet to see.

It hurt. But they would both live.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma had awoken to the doors to the room opening and closing. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she turned over in bed and seen Katakuri standing right at the edge of his bed looking down at her.

"I just came from a meeting with mama. Your brother contacted her this morning."

Emma leaned up on the bed hearing the news. What had been half asleep she was now fully awake and alert to his words.

"And?"

She asked feeling her gut churning at the different possible outcomes.

"He's coming here to talk with you. Mama has granted him access to her territory. He'll be here in three days."

So her brother was coming and he was coming soon.

"That's four days before the wedding. Does he plan on stopping it?"

"He didn't say. All we know is he wants to speak to you."

She swallowed nervously. Her brother coming here meant so much could go wrong. There could be a total war if someone got too angry. Someone could get hurt or even killed. And what was worse she would have to explain to her brother why she even came in the first place into enemy territory.

She hasn't thought about that part till now.

Wrapping her arms around her stomach she frowned. Katakuri arched a brow as he looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good."

She said her usual happy go lucky persona no where to be seen and instead was replaced with anxiousness that she felt boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"Rest. We don't have to worry about anything until he arrives."

He told her. She looked up at him seeing that he was looking at her. The frown that was still lingering on her lips only deepened more.

"Can we go for a walk instead? To the garden maybe?"

She pleaded not wanting to linger in bed where she knew the anxiety wouldn't settle unless she was distracted.

"I have another meeting soon."

It hasn't slipped her notice that the closer the day of the wedding drew and the possibility of Shanks coming to her aid the more and more Katakuri seemed to distance himself. He had spent time with her one day where he took her to get lunch, but after that day things seemed to have suddenly changed.

"Okay."

She said as she dropped her head not in the mood to argue with the man. He closed his eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"After the meeting."

"Huh?"

She asked looking back up at him. His eyes slowly opened again and he was looking at her.

"We'll go after."

Blinking slowly she nodded her head. Something caused him to change his mind. Was it because of how sad she looked? Did it make her look pathetic and make him pitty her?

Probably.

The man had even said they weren't friends so why should she suspect any type of effort to be made for the likes of her?

Emma waited most of the day till it was finally time to go to the garden. Even though she felt less like spending time with Katakuri now that his mood was suddenly turned with her. Still a walk in the garden would do her good.

But where was Katakuri?

Leaving his room -- which she wasn't suppose to do anymore without him -- she went on a search for the man himself. Walking down each hallway she went looking for him. Where could he be? The meeting should have been long over by now.

Moving past a doorway she stopped. Hearing something from the other side of the door she wasn't sure what she was hearing, but she swore it was Katakuri. Blinking a few times she placed her ear up to the door and listened.

He sounded odd.

Pulling away from the door she hesitated for the slightest moment before deciding to open the door anyway.

She stopped in the doorway.

There on the floor in the middle of the room on a pile of pillows eating doughnuts with the biggest, toothest mouth she had ever seen was Katakuri. He stopped, doughnut in his hand as his mouth was wide enough to probably even swallow her whole.

She stood there body stiff as her eyes wide at the sight before her. Their eyes locked as Katakuri seen her expression. Dropping his doughnut he rose slowly from the floor, his back to her.

"You seen didn't you."

She was taken back by the coldness in his tone. What was wrong with him? She didn't understand what was he talking about?

She watched as he balled his hands into fists as he leaned down and grabbed his scarf wrapping it back around him. He turned to her the look of death in his eyes as he slowly approached.

"Now that you've seen, I have no choice."

He said walking up to her. Her eyes widened as she swallowed. She felt her cheeks warm as her hands went to her face. Katakuri suddenly stopped all movement as he looked at her.

She was blushing?

"Y-You're so handsome!"

His eyes widened as he froze.

"W-what did you -- "

Looking down at her, his mind raced. Had he heard her right? Surely not.

Then she smiled.

"S-sorry! I couldn't help myself!"

She said her hands coming over her mouth. Her face warning more. Here she stood before him after seeing his mouth, but she wasn't afraid or calling him names. 

Instead, she had called him something no one had ever done before.

And she was unafraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen sooner or later. I was going to add a few more chapters before we came to this point, but I decided I didn't want to drag it out too much longer and it had to happen before Shanks arrived.
> 
> So here we are looking at that glorious mouth of his. And the next chapter I'll do my best. What am I talking about? You'll see.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words for reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I tried to keep this strong man in character for this part and think I succeeded for the most part? Honestly I enjoy this part.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

"I uh..."

They looked at one another. Emma wasn't sure what to say or do it just kind of slipped out after her initial shock of seeing him without his scarf. She didn't find his mouth bad by any means and it amazed her to the boot that he could stretch it so wide.

Katakuri stood there silent. His hands clenched into fists that slowly unfolded.

"What did you say?"

His voice deep, his eyes dark. Emma blinked slowly her hands falling from her mouth as she swallowed nervously but managed to find her bearings.

"I said -- I said you're handsome."

She said for a second time. Katakuri reached out and slowly closed the door behind her. Her eyes widened as he did. With the door now shut behind her, she felt somewhat trapped. The air around him was tense. His eyes not leaving her smaller form.

"Handsome?"

She nodded slowly looking up at him. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on right now, but she didn't feel as if her life was at risk. Then suddenly Katakuri fell to his knees startling her. She jumped as he slouched down in front of her. His eyes closed and his head tilted down.

"Hey are you okay?"

She asked stepping forward to where she could touch his chest if she wanted. That's when she noticed he was shaking. Her eyes widened she looked to his face but seen no tears, yet he shook.

Biting her lower lip she took a chance and reached her arms out around his neck. Standing on her tip toes she leaned into him and hugged him. She could feel how much he was shaking when she did this and then he stopped and tensed up. Her hand found the way into the back of his hair while she stood there holding him.

His arms rested at his side's making not attempt to return the embrace. Instead he sat there on his knees allowing her to hold him.

"It's okay. I'm here."

She muttered into the side of his neck by his ear. She felt him relax into her hold. His tense body slowly becoming less and less after he heard her words. They staid there for what seemed like the longest time even though it couldn't have been as long as it felt.

She felt something on her back which caused her to pull away and look at him. His eyes were open now and looking at her. His hand resting on the lower part of her back. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at her. His hand applying more pressure to her lower back.

She pulled away completely from him allowing him to slowly rise back up to his feet. He made sure to adjust his scarf before he reached out to open the door and leave her by herself.

Once she was alone she turned around slowly looking at the doughnuts that were still not eaten and a kettle of what she could only assume to be tea had been left there on the floor.

She felt a tug in her chest as she turned back around and looked out the door.

What did this mean for the both of them now?


	19. Chapter 19

He had avoided her all the next day. She hadn't seen him till the day before her brother was suppose to arrive.

And she couldn't believe how that day was going to go.

It was late at night and she was just getting ready to go to bed when Katakuri came into his room. It had been a day and a half since she seen him and it worried her that something went wrong after she had seen his face. Pausing on his bed in the night gown borrowed from Brulee.

When he entered the room he shut the door behind himself his eyes looking at her. She sat there on the side of the bed and looked at him waiting for him to say or do something.

Just as she was about to speak he reached up and removed his scarf from around his neck and face. It fell to the floor. He watched her expression and seen that she wasn't startled this time.

There was no disgust either.

"Do you honestly mean what you said?"

"About your face?"

She asked and he nodded. She could see a painful expression in his eyes when she looked at him almost as if he was still so unsure on if she really accepted him the way he was or not.

"Yes. I meant it."

She muttered softly. His eyes closed slowly as he stood there in front of the door. Slowly he made his way to the edge of the bed and stopped. His hand came out and with a grunt from her, he pushed her back down against the bed. She laid there still as he hovered above her body, his hands on either side of her and his knee between her legs.

She kept her eyes on his. The room felt so quiet as he took this type of stance with her. Her cheeks warmed from the position and long stare he gave her.

Her eyes widened a bit as he slowly leaned his head down toward her. She laid completely still. His mouth was inches away from hers when he stopped. His hot breath fanned her face as he spoke lowly.

"Why are you like this?"

She arched a brow. What did he mean by that? Her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips then back to his eyes. She swallowed seeing his eyes glow before they widened.

She might as well.

Leaning up she closed what little space was laid between their lips. Katakuri stiffened in the kiss that she gave him. What did he honestly expect from this type of position? Had she not made her feelings for him clear at all? She thought she had done so over the last few days.

Then and with such a sudden movement, Katakuri pressed back hard against her lips. His teeth pressing against her face as he kissed back with such a hunger it almost hurt. Reaching up Emma wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and hugged him closer to her.

What had been such a sweet and innocent kiss quickly turned into something rough and wanting. She could feel her body being pushed down into the bed by his body and the thought of him crushing her passed through her mind for a split second before he pulled away.

They looked at one another breathless. Emma laid there with her red hair a mess around her head as she took deep breaths to calm herself. Katakuri sat up straight back as he removed his kutt and his gloves followed. Dropping them on the floor he turned his attention back to her.

His body lowered back down over top of hers as he kissed her lips once again. His teeth straight across her bottom lip causing a gasp to slip through her open mouth. One of his hands moved and roamed from her neck down over her breasts and to the hem of the nightgown. 

A shattered gasp came passed her lips as she felt his warm hand trailing against her cold leg only to move upward taking the hem of the nightgown with it. His lips continue to work against hers as his hand moved further and further up her thigh to her hip where he felt the edge of her underwear.

He pulled back in a way from her lips to watch her initial reaction from her face as his hand slid the nightgown all the way up to underneath her breast where he found that she was not wearing a bra. Stopping right below her breasts he cupped one and gave it a small squeeze with his hand. Not wanting to be too rough due to the size comparison between him and her, he was as gentle as he could possibly be with her in this layout.

"Kata..."

She whined softly edging him to continue. And he did so. He liked the way his name sounded on her lips. He took the nightgown and completely removed it from her body with her help. Now laying there naked before him and her curvy body she felt her face go what felt like completely red as she laid almost fully naked beneath him. He was so much larger than her it was ridiculous but it wasn't the fact that he was so much larger than her that was making her feel so small when it was actually the way that he looked at her.

His eyes roam her body with a hungry look that seemed to be moving ever so slowly up and down her body. Leaning down he took one of her nipples into his mouth swirling his large tongue across the top of it while his teeth gracefully bit down into the sensitive flesh causing her to jolt and gasp her hands grabbing the bed sheets beneath her.

He played with her breasts for a while and once he grew tired of that when he switch to the other one doing the same thing he had done to the opposite in. She squirmed around like a fish out of water he noticed. Wiggling her body around as she was breathing deeply trying to access the air that refused to inter her panting body.

Once he finished up with her breasts he moved down to access the sweet spot between her legs. Squeezing her legs together she tried to keep him from seeing her hairy area, but he wasn't going to have it. Spreading her open he felt himself harden more in his pants.

She looked delicious.

Leaning in he let his mouth do the work of lapping up her jucies as she squirmed around more as he worked on her. The noises she made he couldn't deny they were adorable and of course all for him. His large and skillful tongue caused for an orgasm as she came shaking against his face. Pushing what he could of his tongue inside her body he licked out her cum into his mouth.

He had never tasted anything so sweet before in his life, not even his doughnuts could compare.

Coming down from her high she felt him pull away from her lower area. Glancing down thinking that he was done she was surprised to find him lining up his fingers. Her cheeks burned as he slid one into her in a shameless manner. She gasped and cried out. His fingers had to be two inches in girth making them the size of a normal human penis.

Her walls tightened around his finger as he pumped it in and out slowly. His eyes watching closely to how her body reached to his touch. From what he could tell she loved it. She made such sweet noises for the Sweet General. His hand moved a bit faster as he wanted to hear more of what her voice could do.

He had her singing a sweet tune.

Next he added a second finger which made her cry out causing him to stop. He looked up at her seeing the pain in her expression, but it didn't last long.

"Oh my God... I feel... It feels so good Kata!"

His eyes widened as he leaned closer to her. His fingers moving once more inside her body causing her to cry out in a pleasurable manner. He watched as she grabbed for the sheets again and twisted her hands into them as he thrusted his two fingers inside of her body. Katakuri smirked seeing the much smaller woman come undone by just his fingers alone. Her belly giggled as she shook cuming on his fingers.

She shook for a longer time this time as she road out her orgasm again. Katakuri watched as the thick white cum slipped out from her hole and onto his fingers coating them. Removing them from her body he licked them clean before leaning his head forward and cleaning her up as well.

Exhausted now Emma laid there trying to catch her breath. Her brain trying to catch up completely with what had just happened to her. Hearing Katakuri stand up she looked down at him. His was licking his lips clean of any trace of her cum that might have been on his face and it made her blush deeply.

Thinking he might remove his pants and continue to fuck her, he surprised her by instead leaning down and kissing her lips once again. It was a slow and sweet kiss. Pulling away he looked down at her.

"Rest now."

He said causing her confusion.

"What about you?"

She asked knowing he needed release as well. He closed his eyes and spoke.

"You barely took two of my fingers. There's no way you could possibly take... anything more."

He opened his eyes looking down at her seeing the embarrassment from his words.

"I'll be alright. Rest now."

He said as he made his way to the shower. Emma sighed deeply as she squeezed her legs together. Biting her bottom lip she heard the bathroom door shut. Looking down at her closed legs her mind raced.

Had that really just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all waited for I hope you're pleased.


	20. Chapter 20

Waking up slowly Emma opened her eyes to find that she was alone in the bed. Katakuri had slept in the chair again after their little romp in bed. Still she couldn't really believe what had happened last night. She took the chance to kiss him and it lead to so much more than she had bargained for in the end.

The pleasant pain from between her legs told her that.

Rubbing her eyes she rolled onto her back before sitting up in the bed. She was alone in the room, but not for long. The bathroom door opened and Katakuri stepped out with a towel around his shoulders kuttless.

She took a moment to shamelessly rake her eyes down his toned chest before moving back up to his face. He caught her looking. Cheeks warmed as she looked down at her hands that rested on the bed. Katakuri dried his hair as she walked toward the table where his kutt was hanging back behind the chair.

His boots clacked with every step he took. Reaching his kutt he removed the towel from his shoulders and pulled on his clothes.

"Your brother just arrived."

He said causing Emma to look at him. Her eyes widened. So her brother was here. It was time to get things moving.

"Am I going to see him?"

"Yes. Mama wants you to meet with him the in garden."

She nodded pushing the covers down she went and crawled down from the bed.

It was time to see her brother.

Once she was ready Katakuri escorted her to the garden where he then left her alone to speak with her brother. Opening the door to the outside she was greeted with sunlight and then she seen the red hair that she loved so much standing off in the distance.

"Big brother!"

She shouted and took off sprinting toward him. Shanks turned around just in time to see his little sister running at him with open arms.

"Emma!"

He called back as they embraced. His arm holding tightly around her waist as they held one another.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gone off on my own!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No! Katakuri has taken good care of me."

They pulled away from each other and Shanks looked down at her. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Katakuri? Linlin's second oldest?"

"Yes."

Shanks frowned his hand running through his little sisters hair, his smile coming back.

"I'm just glad you're alright. Now what are we going to do?"

Emma looked at her brother with curious eyes. His hand fell from her head.

"I was told you came here of your own free will to see him. Why?"

And there it was the question she knew she was going to have to face eventually.

"Well, it's hard to explain..."

"We have time."

So Emma did her best to explain to her brother why she had come here. She told him everything that had happened up until last night and obviously not that she had seen his face. She told him about how kind he had been toward her and about Brulee, his other brothers, him protecting her, her escape, everything.

Shanks listened to everything she had to say and didn't speak a word until she was done. Once she was finished he sighed closing his eyes.

"Sounds to me like you actually want to marry him."

Emma dropped her eyes to the ground. Maybe there was a small part of her that did want to be with him. After being here for almost a month she had come to appreciate the older and taller man. There was just something there that she couldn't shake. Some other deep underlying feeling that she couldn't place her finger on at this point.

But she wanted to see Katakuri happy she knew that much.

"You can't marry him. That would mean an alliance between us and Big Mom. She's not someone we can trust fully, Emma."

"I know -- "

"Let me finish."

He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"She's not someone we can trust fully. If given the chance she could use you against us.... But -- "

He opened his eyes and looked at his little sister.

"Maybe if your friend showed that he would be willing to protect you, I would consider it."

Her mouth dropped.

"There are other factors to consider too like the alliance, but I'm sure Big Mom and I can talk those out and come to a understanding."

He said with a smile. Emma felt her heart in her chest race. Would Big Mom agree to her brother's terms? What would Katakuri say to everything? Would he even want to marry her? So many questions swirled in her head almost enough to make her dizzy.

"Big brother."

She said breathing out slowly a sad smile coming to her lips.

"Thank you."

"I just want you happy and safe. I can deal with Big Mom and another meeting is that's what it takes."

And that's how her brother was. He was understanding when it came to most things and a complete dork with others. But in the end he only wanted her truly happy and heathly and safe. She was his family, his dear friend, and the most loved person he had left in this world.

"I'll see about another meeting with Big Mom after you speak to Katakuri. We're staying on the ship to the south of here. Call me once you've spoken to him."

"I will! I will brother."

"Good girl."

He said patting her head with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully believe that Shanks would want nothing more than for his little sister to be safe but also happy at the same time. Family is important to him as are his friends. As long as she has someone to protect her and keep her from harm that might come I could see him agreeing to the arrangement.
> 
> Also we have to remember that Big Mom isn't a fan of Shanks and he puts her on edge. Maybe with knowing this Shanks might be a little less worried that Big Mom would try something with her.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far. Far warning rating might change in future chapters. Just depends on how I decide to go about them.


	21. Chapter 21

After her meeting with her brother, Emma attempted to go looking for Katakuri but was unable to find him. She searched high and low for the tall man but he was just no where to be found.

Finally she turned to some much needed help.

"Brulee? Brulee are you there?"

She asked into Katakuri's mirror that was in his room. If anyone could help her find the larger man it was Brulee and her abilities. Waiting there before the mirror Emma looked for any sign that Brulee was willing to help.

But nothing came.

Frowning her head dropped. Where was the woman and why wasn't she answering? Was something wrong? Had something happened? It was hard to say, but Emma was left feeling far less happy than she was before.

Turning and looking up at the clock she noticed something. Her brow arched a bit as she pondered. Leaving his room she hurried down the halls to the one room where she had discovered Katakuri eating last time.

Sure enough he was there.

Opening the door quietly she entered inside watching as his mouth stretched wide to devour the sweet doughnut.

"Can I have some?"

Her just as sweet tone called out catching him off guard. With doughnut full in his mouth and laying on his back relaxing. Swallowing the doughnut quickly he sat up and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked as he seemed not nearly as anxious as he did the last time she had seen him without his scarf on during his little meal time.

"I spoke to my brother. He wanted me to talk to you."

She said shyness starting to show as she walked up toward him. Stepping up to his side she stopped standing close enough to where she could touch him if she pleased.

"I see."

He said his eyes glowing. She blinked knowing he used his haki to see what she was going to say next.

"He's willing to agree to the marriage if you agree to keep me safe."

Katakuri closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at her a bit shocked.

"Why do you want to marry someone like me? Shouldn't you want to go with your brother far away from here?"

"Believe it or not I do find you handsome.... and you're nice to me. I don't think marrying you would be so bad?"

It was Kakaturi's turn to become slightly embarrassed. There it was that word again and she just threw it at him as if it were true. His eyes turned down to look at hers seeing that she was looking at him with an expression that showed she wasn't lying.

"Your brother said he would agree if I would protect you?"

"Well, he said it would help. He would then talk to your mom about other things that would have to be worked out, but if we really wanted to we could might."

She said rubbing the back of her head. Katakuri watched her closely. He didn't know why he did, but he reached out with his gloved hand and held the side of her face. She blinked, but leaned into the side of his hand. Her hand coming out and resting on the top of his as he held her face.

"I don't understand..."

He muttered, his mouth and teeth moving as he spoke. She arched a brow.

"Why anyone especially you would want me?"

She felt her heart go out to him. She knew he had his reasons to not accepting himself and the way he looked. And that other people were probably stupid and couldn't accept him. 

But not her.

Not Emma. 

She had lost too many people she loved in her life to ever let something so silly as appearance alone stop her from loving them.

"Because, I just do."

She whispered leaning in closer to his face. His eyes widened as her lips touched his. She could taste the chocolate and smiled a little when he kissed back.

Perhaps this could actually work out in the end.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets super bold in this chapter.

It didn't work out in the end.

Emma and Katakuri learned that the next morning. Their once peaceful morning was interrupted by the yelling of Big Mom. Emma felt her stomach drop when her and Katakuri were summoned into the throne room. There she could see her brother standing before Big Mom as she did not look pleased at all.

"Katakuri! It's about time you showed up!"

"I came as soon as I was summoned mama."

He explained as he and Emma both walked into the room, doors closing behind them. With it being just the four of them and many different objects that were alive in the room Emma kept her gaze on Big Mom as they approached.

"Seems that plans have changed!"

Big Mom told her son, her eyes narrowing at Shanks. Katakuri arched a brow standing there behind Shanks along side Emma. Big Mom leaned over in her chair as she continued to glare down at the younger man.

"Seems you won't be marrying her after all!"

This shocked both Katakuri and Emma both. Emma felt her heart flutter to the pit of her stomach while Katakuri stood there looking at his mother. His eyes wandered down to Emma and he could just feel the sadness coming from the girl. Closing his eyes he reopened them and looked back up at his mother.

"I want to marry her, Mama."

His tone was calm yet held some type of command. Emma turned her head up toward Katakuri with her mouth parted. All this time he had been against the marriage, wanting her to leave with her brother, now he wanted her? What had changed? Was it because she had seen his face? She thought so. So much changed after that moment and so quickly too.

Big Mom arched a brow. Shanks stood there looking at the couple who seemed to want to stay together.

"There is no agreement that can come from this, Katakuri! The girl won't marry you!"

"It's true I won't give you my territory, but I also don't ask for yours in return. Simply let them be together. What harm can come from it?"

Shanks asked knowing how much this meant to his sister. Big Mom narrowed her eyes and begun to speak, but suddenly Emma stepped forward.

"What if we gave you grandchildren?"

Emma asked looking up at Big Mom. Everyone in the room looked at her shocked, including her brother. Big Mom turned her face down toward Emma as if to intimidate her.

"Grandchildren?"

"The both of us are strong. Think of how strong the children could be."

Katakuri stood there still as a rock. His eyes on her as she explained things to his mother. Big Mom hummed and rubbed the bottom of her chin.

"That's true..."

She said to herself. She sat there on her throne thinking for a moment. Emma felt her cheeks warm and spread around to her ears when she looked up at Katakuri.

"You're so small! How will it possibly work?"

Big Mom questioned. Shaking her head she stepped forward again.

"We'll figure it out. Just give us a chance."

She pleaded. Shanks's gaze softened as his smiled. His little sister truly wanted this. Turning back to face Big Mom, Shanks spoke.

"Let them try. What's the worst that could happen? If they can't provide children then my sister is strong as well. She'd make an efficient addition to your crew."

That was right. If she married Katakuri that would be it for Shanks's crew. She would belong to Big Mom and hers. Feeling a tightening in her throat she swallowed it down to keep from getting emotional. Big Mom looked between the three of them her hand lowering from her chin.

"Mama mama! You both make excellent points! Alright then! The wedding will proceed in four days!"

  
Filing out of the throne room Emma felt a change brewing in the air. Her brother patted her shoulder and tossed her a smile. Katakuri stood off to the side allowing the siblings a moment together.

"If anything happens, you can call me."

He told her. She nodded her head. Embracing her brother she burried her face into his neck. She knew she could count on him if she needed to.

But now she had to focused on something much more tasking. Glancing over at Katakuri, she knew that they needed to talk.

After all she just promised Big Mom grandchildren without even speaking to Katakuri.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the middle of the night after dinner. The two of them had their meals together in Katakuri's room. He had eaten in front of her, which was something that made her slightly pleased. If he was comfortable enough to eat in front of her that was a good sign.

"Kata?"

She asked feeling her cheeks warm as she looked down at her empty plate. Katakuri looked down at her seeing her current expression. The nickname he had heard before and to be honest he didn't mind it what so ever if it came from her and her alone.

He actually liked it.

"About earlier today..."

She said chewing on her bottom lip. He waited for her to continue not using his haki on her in times like this because he didn't want to have them ruined.

"The grandchildren. I'm sorry I brought that up. But I didn't know what else to say that could have made her agree to the marriage. After I heard you say you wanted to get married I just -- "

"There's no need to explain."

He said looking down at her flustered form. She looked back up at him and seen he was looking straight at her.

"Although, I'm not too sure how that would work."

He said closing his eyes trying to keep his own emotions in check. But she seen the very light hint of red that hit his cheeks. She couldn't help but grin.

"I'm so much larger than you. I wouldn't want to hurt you trying."

He explained his eyes opening to look back down at her.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out..."

She said looking back down at her plate. The mood had a sudden shift to it, one that she couldn't explain. It was a quiet night and only four days prior to their wedding night. 

Her brother had went back to his ship for the night as he was willing to stay for the wedding. But she didn't know if he was honestly alright with it all especially after tonight. Sure he acted like it, but Big Mom wasn't like Whitebeard...

Closing her eyes she sighed sadly. Her thoughts drifting to Whitebeard and Ace. She couldn't believe that their deaths were two years ago. The fact that she had lost Ace that faithful day caused a pain in her chest. It was something she never got over.

"Are you alright?"

Katakuri asked pulling her out of her depressed thoughts.

"Just kinda caught in my thoughts sorry."

She said sheepishly with a small sad smile. She just didn't want her future children to end up with the same fate that happened that day two years ago.

"Perhaps you should sleep. You seem tired."

He said causing her to smile a bit more. Today had been a hectic day and she was tired. Pushing away from the table she hopped down out of her chair and proceeded to get ready for bed. Katakuri disappeared into the bathroom while he allowed Emma to change into the night gown she had borrowed.

Once he emerged from the bathroom she seen he was topless and his boots were in his hand.

She sat there in bed watching him put his things away. Biting her bottom lip she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sleep with me?"

She asked looking at Katakuri from his bed. The man stopped moving around and slowly turned to look at her. His mouth exposed as his scarf had just been pulled from his neck.

He stood there looking at her for a long moment. Her words hanging in the air for what seems like an eternity before Katakuri slowly blinked. He went and removed the rest of his articles on his pants and putting them away.

His pants were the only thing that remained. He turned toward his bed and hesitated for a moment as if sharing a bed with her was something he didn't want to do, yet still his feet moved forward and he moved to the bed. Emma watched him closely as he slowly slid into bed beside her.

She sat there a small smile on her lips. He relaxed back down into the softeness that awaited and looked up at the ceiling before his eyes closed. Emma felt her heart speed up at her idea.

Leaning over she kissed his lips slowly. She felt his lips twitch as she pressed against them. Feeling his hand move across the bed she moved her lips against his. Suddenly and without warning his hand came down to rest on her hip pressing her into the bed slightly.

Their lips parted as she now looked up at a disgruntled Katakuri. She was breathing through her nose deeply feeling the tingling of his hand against her skin.

"Sleep."

His deep voice told her. She smiled up at him and grinned. He grumbled looking down at her from his spot resting to the side of her on his elbow.

"I couldn't help myself."

She chuckled her cheeks warming. Katakuri sighed his hand moving down her leg slowly. Eyes widened as she looked up at him. His hand stopped at her thigh before he removed it completely.

"Go to sleep now."

He said as he went to lay back down on his back. His eyes closed causing Emma to roll over onto her side and grined like a mad woman who had just conquered the world.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am TERRIBLY SORRY for not updating this for a minute. I just got a new phone and I've been figuring out how to properly use it. Well heres a small update. Please enjoy.

Katakuri and Emma's wedding was today. Big Mom had taken care of everything including the wedding dress. The nervousness bubbled in her belly thinking about the fact that she was going to be married to the 18 foot tall man. Her dress clung to her chubby body as she stood there with her short red hair done up the best it could be.

  
What would the family think of her once she was married to him? Would Perospero stop harassing her? Would his other siblings accept her into the family?

  
There was a lot of things in this life that didn't worry or scare Emma, but she would be lying if she didn't say this did.

  
"Hello?"

  
Emma glanced to her side. There was a smaller girl beside her now. Her brown eyes looking up at Emma.

"Are you ready?"

  
"Who are you?"

  
"I'm Pudding. I'm suppose to make sure that your dress is just right."

  
"Are you Katakuri's little sister?"

  
She smiled.

  
"Yes."

  
Emma felt a little more at ease having one of his siblings helping her.

"How do I look?"

"You look wonderful!"

She said causing a slight ease to effect Emma. She didnt know what to expect with this wedding, but one thing was sure she knew her brother wouldn't let anything happen. Taking a deep breath it was time.  
Walking out to the top of the chateau Emma felt her legs start to turn to jelly.

It was stupid but she couldn't help it. Not even her haki could help save her legs. Swallowing nervously Emma walked out into the opening of the outside world. There she seen her brother and his crew, Big Mom, her children, and standing before atrhe alter laid out across the way was Katakuri.

  
Emma blushed seeing him wearing an actual suit and not his normal leather get up. But his scarf was still around his neck which caused her to smile from under her veil. Pudding had vanished once Emma had started walking toward Katakuri. The music begun and her steps weren't as slow as some, perhaps a bit faster than they should have been but the nervousness slowly disappeared the closer she came to Katakuri.

  
Various people sat at surrounding tables as sbe made her way to Katakuri. Her brother she passes smiling her way as she went to stand before Katakuri. Looking up at Katakuri Emma stood so much smaller compared to him it was such a staggering difference.

  
Emma and Katakuri looked at each other as the priest started reading from his book. Everything was quite as Katakuri raised her veil. They were to kiss now. Emma waited as Katakuri kneeled down and caused her to giggled as he kissed her through his scarf.

  
Everyone claped and cheered Emma felt her face warm from the so called kiss as she turned to her brother and seen the small smile on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am TERRIBLY SORRY for not updating this for a minute. I just got a new phone and I've been figuring out how to properly use it. Well heres a small update. Please enjoy.

Katakuri and Emma's wedding was today. Big Mom had taken care of everything including the wedding dress. The nervousness bubbled in her belly thinking about the fact that she was going to be married to the 18 foot tall man. Her dress clung to her chubby body as she stood there with her short red hair done up the best it could be.

  
What would the family think of her once she was married to him? Would Perospero stop harassing her? Would his other siblings accept her into the family?

  
There was a lot of things in this life that didn't worry or scare Emma, but she would be lying if she didn't say this did.

  
"Hello?"

  
Emma glanced to her side. There was a smaller girl beside her now. Her brown eyes looking up at Emma.

"Are you ready?"

  
"Who are you?"

  
"I'm Pudding. I'm suppose to make sure that your dress is just right."

  
"Are you Katakuri's little sister?"

  
She smiled.

  
"Yes."

  
Emma felt a little more at ease having one of his siblings helping her.

  
"How do I look?"

  
"You look wonderful!"

  
She said causing a slight ease to effect Emma. She didnt know what to expect with this wedding, but one thing was sure she knew her brother wouldn't let anything happen. Taking a deep breath it was time.  
Walking out to the top of the chateau Emma felt her legs start to turn to jelly. It was stupid but she couldn't help it. Not even her haki could help save her legs. Swallowing nervously Emma walked out into the opening of the outside world. There she seen her brother and his crew, Big Mom, her children, and standing before atrhe alter laid out across the way was Katakuri.

  
Emma blushed seeing him wearing an actual suit and not his normal leather get up. But his scarf was still around his neck which caused her to smile from under her veil. Pudding had vanished once Emma had started walking toward Katakuri. The music begun and her steps weren't as slow as some, perhaps a bit faster than they should have been but the nervousness slowly disappeared the closer she came to Katakuri.

  
Various people sat at surrounding tables as sbe made her way to Katakuri. Her brother she passes smiling her way as she went to stand before Katakuri. Looking up at Katakuri Emma stood so much smaller compared to him it was such a staggering difference.

  
Emma and Katakuri looked at each other as the priest started reading from his book. Everything was quite as Katakuri raised her veil. They were to kiss now. Emma waited as Katakuri kneeled down and caused her to giggled as he kissed her through his scarf.

  
Everyone claped and cheered Emma felt her face warm from the so called kiss as she turned to her brother and seen the small smile on his face.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did research and math to figure out his dick size for those who were wondering. Katakuri would have a 17 inch long dick with a circumstance of 13.5 inches if he was average for his height... You're welcome.

It was late into the evening when Emma stumbled while giggling into Katakuri's room. The man following behind her slowly making sure to lock the door behind him. Emma had drank along side her brother and just couldn't keep up with him. She was far from drunk, but she had a nice buzz going.

"Kata? Are we going to fuck?"

Katakuri stiffened as he turned around to face his new wife. He seen she was now sitting on the bed best she could while still in her white wedding dress. She watched as his eyes roamed her body slowly. Katakuri reached up and removed his scarf slowly dropping it down onto the table. His fingers worked on his tie and then he started to removed his suit till he was down to his pants.

"I don't think you can handle me."

He said his hands lingering on his belt. Emma looked up at him slowly blinking as her eyes tracing his naked chest.

"Try me."

She whispered the booze obviously taking over her tongue. Katakuri closed his eyes slowly and inhaled deeply. Taking off his belt he slipped from his shoes and walked over to the bed where she sat.

"Stand up."

He ordered which she smiled. Rising to her feet on the bed she managed to come to his chest turning around she waited till his large hands took hold of the small zipper on her dress. Pulling it down she shimmed out of the dress just fast enough for Katakuri to push her down onto the bed, her head hitting the pillows.

She laid there in her underwear as Katakuri undid his pants and took both them and his underwear down. Her eyes widened at the monstrous length of his erect penis. It had to have been seventeen inches long with a girth of thirteen inches. She swallowed he was right there was no way that would ever fit inside her.

Crawling up onto the bed Katakuri pressed her chubby body down into the softness of the mattress.

"I-I think you're right. That's not going to fit inside me."

She stuttered looking up into his ruby eyes. Katakuri chuckled a bit, his large teeth showing.

"I have an idea."

He said as he leaned in and kissed her. She sighed and kissed back as she felt the bed shift as he climbed onto the bed. Her body was nothing compared to his as it was long and thick with muscle. His teeth teased her soft lips nicking them and drawing tiny droplets of blood to the surface.

She felt a shiver go through her body as her hands reached up to grab either side of his face. She whined when she felt a thick finger enter her. His fingers were at least three inches in girth which made them larger than the average size of a penis. Feeling his finger moving inside of her causing her to become slick with more want she panted and whined as she drew back from his lips that were now smeered with her blood.

Her walls clenched when she watched his tongue lick the blood away and his mouth dropped to the side of her neck where he bit and left kisses all along her skin. His mouth was so large that if he truly wanted to he could take her whole neck into his mouth and clench down snapping her like a twig.

The dangerous thought and stimulation of his finger sent her over the edge causing her body to shake as she came around his long digit. He grinned and inserted another one causing her to cry out from the burning sensation of being stretched. He paused his motions and pulled back to look down at her withering mess of a body.

"Are you alright?"

He asked knowing that she was being stretched wide by only his two fingers, but she would have to be if he expected to fit inside her. Nodding her head as she fisted the sheets beneath her body she whined out and bucked her hips up against his fingers signaling him to keep going.

Katakuri grunted his hardened cock stationed between his legs was starting to annoy him. The wah her body wiggled beneath him stared to get to him. Moving both fingers now Katakuri kissed down her breasts and moved over her wiggling stomach before his tongue reached what he was looking for; her clit.

Emma watched wide eyed as his tongue came out and flicked her small bud. Her head toppled back and forth going from watching him lick her like ice cream to looking at the ceiling. Suddenly a third finger was added and she yelled clenching her eyes shut tightly. It burned and it hurt but God damn if it didn't feel amazing.

There was a small problem however Katakuri found. With his third finger there would be no room for a fourth which meant that his cock would certainly not fit without ripping her - literally - vagina in half. He pulled back from his attack on her clit and watched her painful expression. He most certainly didn't want to cause her more pain, but he also didn't want to forget himself again either and on his wedding night.

Then an idea came to play.

Removing his fingers from her, he grabbed hold of his cock. Emma opened her eyes just in time to see it turn white as it slid into her body with no pain. A slight panic came over her as she began to be filled and slowly stretched.

"Calm down."

He told her watching the panic set in her eyes.

"If we don't do it slowly this way you'll be ripped in half. Take it easy."

He explained as his mochi cock began to slowly expand inside her. It was a weird feeling but not unwelcoming at least until it started to become larger than what his three fingers had been inside of her.

"Kata!"

She cried her head falling back against the pillow. Katakuri grabbed hold of her hips attempting to keep himself still as she was slowly filled. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth until she felt like she was going to burst.

"Please!"

She cried out. Katakuri was almost there. He was almost fully inside of her. His eyes closed as he too felt the hole stretching to meet his size. Then finally he filled her full and his cock returned to its normal size. He breathed in deeply both hands on her hips as he slowly moved out. She whined and tossed her head about. The pain was numbing. She had never felt so full in her entire life.

Katakuri slowly started thrusting though he wasn't sure how long he could go for at this rate. He tried to stay slow in order to not rip her in half, but there became a problem. Due to the pain the wetness that was once there was starting to change and dry out.

Spitting into his hand Katakuri pumped it against his dick trying to lube it up the best he could as he slid back inside. It helped a bit which took away from the pain a little as he slid in and out easier.

He picked up speed a little bit and before either of them knew it they were kissing again and his speed was faster now. Emma reached out and grabbed him around the shoulders. He moved back and lifted her up to where she was being held in the air as he fucked up into her.

Narrowing his eyes Katakuri grunted as he watched her body shake as she came around his cock again whining and crying out as she clung closer to him. He kept going using his hold on her waist to pump her up and down his cock.

He grunted feeling her nails digging into his shoulders. He would keep this up well into the night until he finally came shooting his massive load of cum right straight up into her. So much so that it didn't all fit and came rushing down her legs once he pulled out sloelh and laid her down onto the bed on top of himself.

Both of them laid like that for a moment coming down from their sexual connection. Katakuri's hand resting on her back as his cum trailed down his stomach from inside her.

"I'm going to hurt in the morning."  
She whispered turning her head to look up at him. Katskuri glanced down at her and moved some of her bright red hair from out of her face.

"I'm sorry. I tried to take it easy."

He said causing her to smile a little. Her drunkenness long since gone.

"It's fine. I might not be able to walk in the morning though."

"I have an idea for that if it happens."

He said laying his head back against the pillow and sighing deeply. Sleep would overcome them both soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Waking up the next morning was nice. There was a deep warmth beside Emma as she opened her eyes. Going to move her legs however was a different story. Feeling the pain radiate between her legs she winced which was just enough movement to wake the sleeping giant beside her. Eyes opening slowly, Katakuri looked at her smaller being laying beside him. His hand came down to rest on her hip as he gave a small squeeze. His eyes lingering on her body hidden by the covers.

"Pain?"

She nodded her head slowly. With her bottom lip pulled between her lips she looked up at him. He sighed slowly his hand rubbing her hip for a moment before he pulled away. Moving to climb up out of the bed, Katakuri rose in his naked glory causing Emma to blush and close her eyes. She heard him walk away from the bed and he must have went into the bathroom. She heard the water start up and he returned to her side. What he did next she did not suspect him to do. Scooping her up into his one arm he carried her into the bathroom and brought her into his shower. The warm water rushing down against her body caused a soothing the pain between her legs. Katakuri stood there just holding her under the water. He made no motion to do anything else for the next five minutes. Once he was satisfied with the warmth of the water getting to her, he turned it off and went to grab a hand towel for her to dry her body off with.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it."

His deep voice told her causing a blush to cover her cheeks. She was grateful to him for doing this though. He didn't have to do anything like this or even close to it, but he did. He was taking care of her as if it was his duty as her husband... wait -- was he perhaps doing this because it was his duty as her husband? Her face turned red as a tomato thinking about it. Katakuri must have noticed but didn't comment on it. Instead he sat her down on the bed and allowed her to dry herself off while he went to grab his own towel. Drying herself off she felt just a tad bit better, but the pain was still there.

"Your brother is leaving today. You should bid him farewell."

Katakuri said as he went to put on his clothing. Emma looked up at him as she now struggled with her own clothes. That's right the day after the wedding her brother had planned on leaving and going back to his territory. He had come to make sure that he was leaving his sister in good hands, and once he seen he had been, he was going to return to his own seas.

"I-I don't know if I'll be able to walk to see him off..."

Emma said honestly as she pulled her pants up her legs with another painful wince. Katakuri pulled his kutte over his chest and put his scarf over his mouth. He turned around to look down at Emma watching as she put her shirt on over her body.

"Don't worry. I have an idea, remember?"

He had told her that last night that he had a plan for her, but he hadn't told her what it was so she had assumed it to be the shower, but she guessed it was something else. Watching as her - now - husband walked to her side she wasn't expecting him to pluck her up from the ground again and sit her resting on his shoulder. She squeaked and latched onto the side of his neck as he lowered his hand back down.

"Hold on."

He said as he began to walk out of the room.

* * *

"Shanks!"

Emma shouted as Katakuri walked her to the docks. Everyone in town had looked at them as they passed having known that the two of them had gotten married yesterday and now were looking like a cute - were they though - couple. Her brother turned around when he seen the man walking toward him with his little sister on his shoulder. He smiled and lifted his hand up giving them a wave. As Katakuri stopped before Shanks, he lowered his wife down to the ground where she could walk - barely - to the man and embrace him.

"Stay safe for me okay?"

She asked as she held the taller man in her arms. He chuckled, his good arm resting on her lower back as he hugged his little sister.

"Aren't I suppose to tell you that?"

He said causing her to grin from ear to ear. Leaning back she removed her body from his and looked up at him.

"I can take care of myself, and if I can't... well, I have help now."

Shanks's gaze went from her face over to Katakuri's. He looked up at the older man and kept his gaze on him.

"I don't have much to worry about then."

He said looking back at his little sister. She smiled more, a light blush coming to her face.

"Stay strong! If you see Luffy, tell him I said hello!"

She said her grin growing more. Shanks laughed and nodded his head. His hand came out and rubbed the top of her head.

"Of course! I'll see you around."

He said lowering his hand and turning toward his ship. Emma and Katakuri stood there watching Shanks's ship leave the island. The two of them staying long enough to watch until he vanished over the horizon.

"It's time we head home as well."

Katakuri said crossing his arms over his chest. Emma turned and looked up at him confused.

"You mean you don't live here?"

"Course not. I run my own island."

Emma blinked. Katakuri ran his own island?

Impressive.

"What's your island like?"

She asked as Katakuri leaned down to scoop her back up onto his arm. He looked at her from over his scarf.

"You'll just have to see for yourself since it's your home now too."

"Okay!"

Emma said a wide smile crossing her lips as she grinned at her new husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm ending it here! I'll of course make another story to this later on in life where Luffy ends up wrecking the wedding and what not but until then the story comes to an end. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know!


End file.
